The Beginning
by Lestats dottir
Summary: How would Harry's life be different if he had been raised in a family? This is his new beginning. This story will cover everything from the night he was left at the Dursleys through his first year of Hogwarts. Some characters will be OOC, some OC, pairings already decided. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Updates at the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- The Beginning**

It was a cold night in Privet Drive, one which was silent and calm. All the residents slept soundly in their beds with not a one aware of the wonderful and dreadful thing that had occurred in a sleepy little village away in the west.

None that is, aside the newest of the residents, a little baby boy who but a few hours ago had lost what little family he had in the world. He had been taken from the wreckage of what could have been where the bodies of his parents lay and left on the doorstep of his relatives on the assumption that they would do as any family should do and take in that which was their blood bound duty and raise him well.

Well, as they say about an assumption, it makes an ass of the assumer. The Dursleys who resided at a number 4 Privet Drive were horrified at the discovery a little after 5am that their freak of a nephew had been left for them to care for. They sprang into action, though perhaps not the action that would be wished for in that situation, and ripped up the letter that lay atop the baby. After writing a new one saying simply "I am Harry Potter, please look after me" , bundling their son up and strapping him into his car seat they stuck the basket with Harry in it on the floor of the car and drove into London, bickering with each other as they went

"This is business is all your fault Petunia, you and your freakish sister. None of my family ever did anything so unnatural as being a witch. Why if my Marge had ever had such a silly notion as that my Father would have beat it out of her! Good strong family like ours, all the men have gone to Smelting's Academy, and all the women know their place. Not like your parents fussing and coddling her and her abnormal was." The more he ranted, the more Vernon Dursley turned a nasty mottled colour.

Petunia turned up her nose and sniffed dismissively, "_She_ was no sister of mine. I'll have you remember that Vernon. Once I married you I turned my back on all that nonsense, and I won't have it affecting my little Duddykins. We shall simply have to drop the wretch off at an orphanage."

Vernon's eyes flickered fearfully "What about that older bloke… the headmaster at that godforsaken school? What was it Bumbledore? He won't be happy about this and what if he comes for us and demands we take him?"

She turned and gave Vernon an icy glare. "He won't find us. You can take up that transfer that was offered to you by the Grunnings branch in the states. We will move there and take Dudley with us, there are much finer schools and better prospects for him anyway, so shut up and drive." And with her final demand given she turned to glare first at the baby who was now wailing in the basket, then out the window with folded arms.

With a firm nod Vernon looked forward, and in a little over an hour they arrived at the steps of Wools Orphanage in London.

"And you say that you found the boy… Harry is it?" asked a bespectacled woman in her late 80s absently, "in a basket on your doorstep? How very peculiar. One would almost suggest that that hints to a family link…"

"No!" Petunia butted in, then seeing the surprise on the elder woman's face calmed her tone and tried again. "No I'm sorry … Martha was it? My sister was childless and went missing with her husband some years ago, and my husband's sister has never married. The child is no relative of ours and we simply cannot take him in. We thought the best thing to do would be to leave him in a place such as this where he will be cared for properly."

Martha nodded and looked through the viewing window to the nursery area where a nurse dressed in a plain white uniform could be seen dressing the child in a green romper suit. He was no longer crying, a clean nappy and a bottle of formula settling him down. "He seems to be calmer… strange... he reminds me of another child from a long while ago" her eyes clouded as she seemed to drift inside herself as she remembered being so much younger working under Mrs. Cole and there being a boy who hated the world. She would always try to get through to him and he would look at her in a way that chilled her to her very bones. Shaking herself out of it she turned briskly back to the Dursleys.

"Thank you for your prompt action in bringing the child here. We shall inform the police so that they can attempt to search for his parents, however I'm not hopeful. We have so many children who are left on doorsteps and in public buildings, most parents are never heard from again. We may be in touch, or the police may be to get some further details, what is your address?"

"4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey" answered Vernon promptly, before he cringed under a look from his wife. Petunia glared at him a little more before expanding with a look back to Martha, "We do live at that address at the moment, however we shall shortly be moving overseas, so we cannot guarantee that we will be there for much longer. If that is all Ms. Mallard we have a young son as you can see, and my poor little poppet must be starving away. I'd like to get my family home."

Martha glanced at the pudgy boy sat by his Father's leg, and snorted inwardly at the thought that such a large child could possibly be starving away after only being in a building for an hour. However she saw no further need for the Dursleys to be kept so walked them to the door and bade them goodbye. She turned on her heel and marched to the nursery area where the nurse was now rocking him as he drifted off back to sleep. She stepped forward and looked at the baby closely, messy black hair framed a pale face with a thumb firmly in his mouth sucking gently. She felt silly for her reaction comparing him to the Riddle boy, that was till he yawned, brushing his hair off his face exposing a lightning bolt scar and opening startlingly green eyes to look at the woman. She recoiled, the child had the same feeling, the same… wrongness about him.

"Emma, put that child down. It won't do to pamper it," she snapped.

The nurse looked puzzled but obeyed, moving to put the baby in an empty plastic cot between two others.

"No. I… I don't think that we should put it in that one. Put the boy in the empty one in the corner"

"Yes Ms. Mallard…"

And so alone and without a single person who cared knowing where he was, Harrys life in Wools Orphanage began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One- In Which Three Lives Begin to Change**

_2 years later_

"Ms Mallard, Ms Mallard! Potter did it again!"

A group of children gathered round where Martha sat on a bench. She sighed heavily and stood up, walking over to a large oak tree grew in the corner of the courtyard. Looking up sternly to the branches, she saw what she dreaded. On one of the lower branches a scared face looked down at her, wide green eyes all that could be seen between his scarf and hat.

"POTTER. What have I told you about climbing that tree? You will break your neck boy. Get down this instant."

"But Ms Mallard, I didn't climb it! I didn't! I was running away from…"

"I don't have time for your lies Potter." She interrupted, and reached up to grasp the boys ankle, yanking him down and putting him on the floor. "You will learn to obey boy, no outdoor play for you for the rest of the week, now get to your room!"

The small boy hung his head and walked gloomily back up the wide stone steps and vanished out of sight. Martha felt a twinge of guilt which she quickly crushed. The boy wasn't natural and must learn to be like the others. In the two years since he had arrived there had been odd doings around him, like when he cried in the night and by the time the night nurse had got to him he would already have a bottle and be sucking happily, or the time that there was an outbreak of head lice in the boys dormitories of the orphanage and they all had their heads shaved and the next day the small boys hair was back. She had never fully shaken the feeling that there was something _different_ about the Potter boy, and as someone who prided herself on keeping things perfectly in order this irritated her immensely, that isn't to say that she hurt the boy or abused him. She was just a little harsher on him then the others. After the final incident when another boy swore that Potter pushed him without touching him, something she tried to brush off since the boy was twice Potters size and it was impossible, she decided he needed to be made an example of and gave him an isolated room away from the others. She sighed again and rubbed her eyes, before turning to the other children.

"Inside everybody, go to the dining room please. Single file."

She watched to make sure they listened, and once the last child passed through the dining hall doors she walked briskly towards her office. The orphanage would be getting a new social worker today and she had to be there to meet them.

Upon arriving at her office, Martha saw a woman sat on the dark wooden bench outside the door going through some papers, she was a handsome woman with curling black hair to her shoulders. She sniffed, female social workers… not something that she ever grew fond of, too sentimental. As though she realised she was being watched the woman looked up catching Martha's eye with her own piercingly blue ones, and involuntarily she shivered. She got that same feeling of peculiarity from her as when she looked at the Potter boy, it was eerie.

Standing the woman held out her hand to shake "Helen Smyth, you are Ms Mallard I assume? I've been assigned to your orphanage by the board."

Shaking her hand firmly Martha replied "You are correct Miss Smyth. I was aware that you would be arriving today to do an assessment of some sort? The board didn't explain what exactly the assessment was going to cover."

Helen smiled, "I'm sure that they didn't. There were problems with your last worker, and they were discharged. We couldn't find any of his notes on Wools, and since we found a lot of his other case notes missing we decided that the best thing would be to assign someone who could focus entirely. I'll be coming monthly to assess the physical and emotional wellbeing. Would you mind giving me the rundown on the daily routine of the children, and details about their living arrangements?"

Martha led the way into the office and pulled out the large folder with the details of the orphanages children and routine off the high shelf. After seating herself at her desk and putting on some pointed spectacles she began to read

"Wools Orphanage 1983, 80 residents, 32 male, 48 female. Daily routine, wake up at…"

"If you don't mind Ms Mallard I would like to read it myself? I find it easier for note making later." Interrupted the younger woman with a smile, harrumphing Martha handed over the folder and placed her hands in her lap to wait.

Helen scanned the details quickly, making notes on her clipboard as she read, till she reached an entry and raised an eyebrow, looking up at Martha

"Harry Potter: date of birth unknown, year of birth 1980; Isolation room 10? Can you explain that to me please Ma'am? Why on earth is such a young child not housed with others?"

Martha stiffened and it was in icier tones that she replied "I hope that you are not questioning my running of the establishment Miss Smyth. I have been working here since 1920 and I won't be intimidated by a slip of a woman such as you. I work to keep _all_ my charges safe and sometimes that means separating them from others such as with Mr Potter."

Soothingly Helen tried to pacify the older woman "No, no not at all Ms Mallard. I wouldn't be so rude as to question you I'm just puzzled as to why this boy is not housed in the dormitory for 3-4 year olds. We do not usually condone separation at that age as it can cause problems in the children emotionally."

"Neither I or the nurses have not noticed any difference in Mr Potter's behaviour, we felt that he would respond better to a single room because there were incidents of aggression with other boys and they were starting to make silly accusations trying to get him into trouble."

"What type of accusations?"

At this Martha looked embarrassed to have to share the details with the younger woman "It's just childish prattle… nothing serious, but they would accuse him of talking to snakes he found lounging in the grass of the courtyard, or that when the lights go out at bedtime he would make his hands glow because he didn't like the dark. It's nonsense obviously but it was starting to scare others and Mr Potter himself would get upset at the accusations against him."

Helen stayed calm through this, and asked to see the boy in question. She managed to hold that façade up just long enough to get down the corridor and out of sight of the woman in the office, at which point she sped up her steps as her mind raced.

"_Harry Potter? It can't possibly be him… Dumbledore and those other idiots would have found somewhere for him. Poor little mite, I may not have seen eye to eye with his parents but to have them killed by that monster… but no it can't possibly be him. He would have been put with a nice settled pureblood or half-blood family, someone who knows who he is and can give him the support needed. He wouldn't just be left off at an orphanage, Dumbledore can't possibly be __**that**__ stupid can he?_"

She opened the door to room 10 cautiously and gasped at the sight in front of her.

The toddler was sat cross legged on his bed laughing as balls of light flew in circles round him, turning different colours at a touch from his fingers. His jet black hair fell messily round his face and framed his eyes. As he tossed back his head in happiness she saw the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead, this was unmistakably Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and all she could think was what the hell was Dumbledore playing at.

On hearing her gasp though he looked in fear at the door and the balls vanished, any openness in his posture vanished as he tucked his knees up below his chin.

"I'm sorry Miss I won't do it again, don't tell Ms Mallard?" huge green orbs looked up at her beseechingly, against all her better judgement she felt herself melt a little and couldn't help but try to reassure him.

"Were you making those lights Harry?" she asked calmly, sitting in the chair by the door. With a wary look the small boy nodded. "Would you like to see what I can do?" he perked up at that, his curiosity clearly getting the better of him, and Helen couldn't help smiling.

She cupped her hands together and blew into it calling up her wandless magic, she couldn't use her wand or the ministry would know and write her up for misuse of magic in a muggle environment. This time it was Harry who gasped, because nestled into the palm of her hand was a green flame burning gently. This seemed to override the last of the child's timidity and he scrambled off the bed and onto the floor in front of her, not paying attention to a single thing aside from the flame.

Chuckling Helen motioned for him to touch it "It won't hurt you, its magic" Harry cautiously touched his fingers into the flame, for a split second he seemed happy before his features clouded over and he edged back.

"Magic isn't real, it's just make believe or tricks." He muttered

"Who told you that Harry?"

"Everyone… the boys and Ms Mallard, they tell me that it isn't real, and I'm making it up and weird" the small boy sniffed hard and rubbed his hand over his eyes "I'm not weird, and I can't help that I can understand the snakes, or make fire, or appear places, it's not my _fault_"

Helen gently tilted Harrys face so he was looking up at her, "Harry listen to me, magic _is_ real, there are lots of people who can do things. I'm magic, and I went to a school for magic, and my friends were all magic too." She paused to let her words sink in a little more, then continued "just because you can do magic doesn't mean you are any worse or better than the other children, it's just something you can do like wiggling your nose! When you are big you will be able to go to the same school that I did and you'll be surrounded by other people who are like you. The school is like a castle and there is a huge lake and there is so much space that you'll always be able to run around and play with them, and you will even be able to fly!" as she spoke the young boys eyes grew bigger and bigger till at last he couldn't help but burst out

"You promise? That I'll get to go to that school? And I'll have lots of friends who are like me and don't think I'm weird?" Helen smiled at him and nodded

"Yes you will Harry, but just now you have to stay here till you are big enough"_ and till I can check what on earth Harry Potter is doing in one of the most run down orphanages in muggle London _she added to herself. Harry looked dejected by this so she continued hastily "however I have a few minutes to spare, why don't you see if you can make a ball like mine?" bringing a sphere of green flame into her hands causing Harry to laugh.

In a large manor house in Wiltshire, there was a less comforting scene. A tall aristocratic man was stalking down the hall towards a room from where childish giggling could be heard. Sneering he slammed open the door, cutting off all noise as two pale heads turned towards him.

"DRACO, LINNEA. Stop prancing around _at once."_

The two children stopped immediately, climbing down from the bed where they had been playing.

"Sorry Father" They chorused, keeping their eyes to the floor.

"You shall both follow me to the drawing room. I've had quite enough of waiting and a healer is here to test your magical abilities." With that he swept out of the room, the children gulped and looked at each other worriedly.

"Draco… what will I do? I've not done _anything_… at least you managed to blow up the potions vials when the greasy man was here and tried to get you to take one…" she looked desperately at her twin as though hoping he could give her some answer but he just looked down and bit his lip, then took her hand and towed them after their Father.

On entering the drawing room they saw their mother sat bolt upright in one of the chairs, their Father stood with a hand on her shoulder and a stranger setting up equipment in the centre.

The stranger drew a circle on the hardwood floor in chalk and surrounded the outside with runes, placing a candle at the four points of the compass. He reached back into his black leather back and withdrew a pale marble bowl, filling it with water to near the brim. Only once this was completed did he look up and notice the children stood in the doorway, he looked over them passively before turning to their Father.

"Which would you prefer to go first Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius thought about this for a moment, before saying firmly "Draco, Healer Verille."

The healer nodded and beckoned the small boy over to him. "Hold out your hand boy"

Draco obeyed and held out his hand, then shrieked as the healer stabbed a silver sharp knife into his palm. The healer impatiently motioned the child to lie down in the circle and once he had obeyed again he dropped the few drops of blood that he had collected into the water. Instantly the room dimmed, and starting in his chest Draco began to glow, and the glow soon spread all over his body.

The healer once again addressed Lucius, "The glow is healthy Mr Malfoy, it shows that he will be a fine wizard. It's actually an above average glow, which means that he must have pulled power from the other twin while in utero… this may mean what you feared…"

With a dark look he relit the lights that had gone out entirely, then snapped at his son "Get up Draco, your sister must be tested." His tone was so forbidding that the boy hurried, and in his speed he accidentally smudged the chalk circle and broke it. This little mistake went unnoticed however. Linnea stepped forward to give her blood and lay down calmly. This time though there was no darkening of the lights, and no warm glow emanating from her as there had been her brother. As the seconds ticked into minutes Lucius Malfoy's scowl grew deeper and deeper till at last with a snarl he asked the Healer his opinion.

"I'm afraid Mr Malfoy that your daughter is a squib"

"Narcissa, please remove the children and wait for me in the library" he said calmly. Once his wife and children had left the room, he plastered a dangerous smile on his face and turned to the healer who had just finished packing up his bag. "Won't you let me walk you to the door Healer Verille?"

Surprised the healer agreed, and moved to clear off the circle from the floor

"No, no don't worry about that. DOBBY!" with a crack a house elf dressed in rags appeared, "Clear up this circle." The house elf nodded and began scrubbing the floor, and Lucius led the man by the arm.

"I do apologise for what I'm going to have to do Healer, you have been nothing but professional."

"What do you mean Mr Malfoy?"

"I can't have anyone knowing that we sired a squib child you see."

Before the healer could reply, Malfoy had his wand on him "Obliviate!" and with that all knowledge that there even was a younger Malfoy child was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two- In Which There is No Longer a Younger Child**

Dazedly Verille stared round himself "what….?"

"I was just thanking you for a fine job checking on my son, I know that it was just a case of cold, but you know how it is. He is my heir, and my only child." Here Lucius smiled winningly "of course I'll have to pay you for your time, here how does 10 galleons sound? Now don't let me take up your time, off you go!" and the door swung shut behind him.

Healer Verille stood blinking, looked down at the gold coins in his hand, then shrugged and apparated away.

In the library Lucius found Draco and Linnea playing on the floor. "Draco! Get away from that brat!"

Shaken the young boy stood up and moved to one of the chairs.

Lucius drew his wand and advanced on the smaller girl who was shaking in fear. Suddenly his wife stepped between them.

"Narcissa step aside, we have to dispose of the wretch." He snapped.

The woman nodded, "I agree, but let me do it please. The ministry may still be monitoring your wand and our home. I'll take her somewhere out of the way and deal with our little problem."

Curtly he nodded and turned to the door, pausing only to bark at the pale boy "Get to your room. Now." Then he was gone.

The boy looked shakily at his mother "what will you do?"

Narcissa Malfoy sighed, dropping the mask she put up around her formidable husband. "Your sister will need to go away Draco, your Father won't let her stay after tonight. You must be brave my little ones, dragon you must ensure that you do not speak about her around your Father, if you must then talk to Dobby or one of the other nursery elves."

Here she turned to her daughter who looked up at her with tear filled eyes and knelt down wrapping her in her arms. "I love you always my little flower, but you must be brave. I won't hurt you, but I will put you somewhere safe. Somewhere where you will be adopted into a family and they will care for you and love you. I'm so sorry my darling"

Steeling herself Narcissa stepped back from her daughter and brushed back her hair.

"Irey" a small female house elf popped up next to the Malfoy matriarch.

"Yes missus Malfoy? What can Irey do for missus?"

"Let the Master know that I will be away for a night on the business we spoke of earlier. After that bring me my travelling bag and coat, that will be all Irey."

"Yes missus, Irey will do that"

With a pop the elf left the room.

"Draco, give your sister a kiss goodbye, you shall not be seeing her again."

Weeping the children wrapped their arms round each other, covering each other's faces in kisses. They had never been without each other since the day they were born and the forced separation seemed cruelly unfair to them, would they want to live without their arm or leg? But it was not their place to question their elders, they had been trained for obedience and they knew their parts well.

"I love you Nea"

"I love you Dragon"

And on that they parted, not to meet again for a long time.

Still sniffling the girl moved to look at the older woman

"Does Father not love me anymore Mother?"

"Your Father is a strange creature my love" Narcissa sighed "I still love you, and Draco loves you. If I could keep you here I would but it would not be safe."

"Because I'm not magic?"

Narcissa stroked her daughters cheeks gently "I'm afraid so Darling."

Once the house elf returned with Narcissa's travelling bag, the elder Malfoy took her daughters hand, and apparated away.

Narcissa took them to the town of Henley on Thames, and booked them into the Royal George inn. The day had been a long one and by the time they got upstairs the small child was asleep on her feet, rubbing her eyes and leaning on her mother's side.

The minute they reached their room, she climbed into bed, and despite the worries and heartache the day had brought she drifted off to sleep. It was a long time before Narcissa could do the same, she sat down beside her sleeping child and just watched her for a while.

_There are few things I regret as much as marrying that odious man_ she thought to herself, gently brushing a piece of hair from Linnea's face _I knew it would be an advantageous match… my mother certainly let me know that it was the best that I could hope for. He seemed so loving and charming and everything I could want, I didn't realise how much pain would come with it. Both my children, beaten so much, and knowing no calm or peace that they are small adults at the age of 3… maybe she will have a better life away from it all._

The woman sighed and turned out the light, in the morning everything would be different and there would no longer be a Linnea Malfoy.

Once they woke and had eaten breakfast, Narcissa drew her daughter in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair. As she brushed the hair grew thicker and darker till the hair was black and slightly curling, smirking Narcissa thought about how strange it was that such a simple thing could hide her daughters heritage.

They spent the day shopping in the muggle clothing stores, and if not for the dark cloud looming over them it would have been an enjoyable experience for both mother and daughter. All too soon the night began to draw in on them, and with a heavy heart they packed her new t-shirts and jeans into the brown little suitcase before catching the last train into London. It was but a short time after that when the mother and daughter stood on the steps of Wools Orphanage, hand in hand.

Narcissa knelt and handed her daughter a locket, and a letter.

"You must give the letter to the woman who answers the door my darling, and the locket you must keep secret, and keep it safe. It comes from my family, and is all I can give you. Now, can you remember what your name is?"

"Poppy Daniels?"

She gave a watery smile "That's a good girl" and with a kiss and a whispered profession of love her mother left with the crack of apparation.

Poppy walked up the steps and standing up on her tiptoes pulled the rope, hearing the bell echoing dully through the building within.

Martha Mallard opened the door and looked down, surprised at the small thin girl stood in front of her, but she couldn't help her shudder when she looked into her teary grey eyes. The same feeling of strangeness came from the girl as there did from the Potter boy and the Smyth woman, what on earth caused it? _Not another one…I won't have it the same as the Potter boy. She can be put in isolation with him._

Naturally she wasn't foolish enough to word such misgivings to the girl; it wasn't her fault that she felt strange. She just didn't want it spreading to her other charges.

"Well my girl, have you a name or such a thing for me?" she barked, looming over the smaller figure.

Wordlessly Poppy reached up and handed the older woman the letter, she was rather proud that her hand was only slightly shaking.

Ushering the girl inside and shutting the door she motioned to the bench and nodded approvingly when she sat down quickly. Breaking the seal on the letter she began to read.

_To whom this may concern._

_The girl with the letter is my daughter Poppy Daniels. I leave her in your care because I cannot protect her from my husband any longer. She is 3 years old and was born on the 5__th__ of June 1980, please treat her well and see that she goes to a family who can love her and care for her as she deserves._

_It goes against my instinct as a mother to do this, and I do it knowing this is the best thing for her._

_Please give her a chance_

_N.M_

Martha snorted to herself. She didn't think much of this woman just leaving her daughter on the steps, and frankly thought it was just laziness. Still it wasn't her job to judge her, it was her job to make sure that the child was kept fed and watered and alive. At least this one had arrived with some clothes by the look of that suitcase.

"Come along Poppy, I will show you to your room. I will put you in isolation room 11 for now. You will find that it has a bed and a wardrobe and you can put away your clothes. Have you any toys or a form of comfort?" here she looked down at the little girl trotting behind her expectantly, once the girl had replied in the negative she nodded and opened the door, ushering her in and shutting it behind her.

Poppy looked round the sparse room, the walls painted a ghastly green, the window so high she couldn't see out. Finally the little girl acted her own age as she put down her suitcase, crawled underneath the bed and began to cry. She cried even harder as she realised that this time there was no brother elf or mother to comfort her this time. She was alone.

It took half an hour for her to reach that stage of crying where you feel silly for having cried for so long, and so she quieted herself.

"Are you ok…?" came a worried voice

She scrambled out from under the bed, thinking that someone had come in, but she found the room as empty as it had been before.

"h…hello?" she said, questioning herself. She visibly jumped when there came an answering voice. Looking round she noticed a little vent in the floor by the cupboard and lent down to it calling back through.

"I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"I'm Poppy" she wiped her face quickly "what's this place like? Are there other children?"

"there are… but not in this bit, it's just us in these rooms. You'll see the others at meal and playtime though!"

"Well… what can we do to play? Do they have a playroom?"

"No they don't have anything like that here. Our social worker is teaching me to read but we don't have any books yet. She's getting me some soon she promised!"

Poppy suddenly smiled and jumped up, running to her little suitcase. She threw her clothes out onto the bed and pulled out a book, sitting back by the vent.

"Would you like me to read to you? I have a book! It's called the Tales of Beedle the Bard!"

Once they had settled comfortably with each of them sitting on a cushion by the vent, she began to read _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot… Once there was a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three- In Which Three Lives Entwine**

_August 1984 _

Nearly a year passed at Wools Orphanage, and an unhappier one never passed for Mrs Martha Mallard.

Though the other children fell into line the two pains in her side grew ever deeper. Poppy Daniels and Harry Potter. Never had she had two more troublesome children under her care, she humiliated them and they bounced back, she punished them through withheld meals and they remained rosy cheeked and full of life, she had even had to cane them after they were found playing together after hours and still nothing. The woman was growing more and more frustrated that they would not bend to the mould she expected from them, privately the nurses were beginning to think that the old woman was becoming much of a crone rather than the caregiver she was meant to be.

The first month after Poppy had arrived at the orphanage passed quickly and it was not long until Helen Smyth returned. She performed a check ups on all the children and couldn't help but smile as she saw Harry in her line, towing a young girl behind him. She looked like she would be a pretty one, but had her face hidden in her hair

"Miss! I made a new friend!" the little boy chattered on in this way while Helen measured his height and got him up onto the scales to takedown his weight, she wasn't listening till something caught her attention

"…and she reads Beedle the Bard to me, and"

"What was that honey? What does she read to you?" she interrupted.

"She reads Beedle the Bard! It's full of magic!" he said

Helen took a closer look at the young girl and tensed. She recognised the face peering at her from between black curtains of hair; she was the image of Narcissa Malfoy. She had heard that there were twins born, but when the family was photographed in papers earlier that month they only had a young boy with them.

Turning back to Harry she motioned for him to move aside, "growing well as ever dear, lets get your little friend up now, I'll send you to the eye test room in a minute" she helped Poppy up onto the scales, taking note that she flinched as she moved a hand towards her. Once she'd weighed and measured her she set her down and watched as she took Harrys hand and visibly relaxed. _Well at least she doesn't seem like her mother, or worse her father. They made my life hell in the dorms… _she shooed them towards the room where they would have their eyes tested and settled in to updating her report and had just gotten into the swing of things when she felt eyes staring at her. Looking up she saw Martha looking at what she was writing

"Is there something I can help you with Mrs Mallard?" she smiled, moving her hand slightly to cover her notes.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were taking care of Miss Daniels, I hope you don't take this personally, but you should be careful what you write about her. She is not as sweet as she acts, I find her wilful and arrogant, the same as that Potter boy she is so fond of."

Baring her teeth in an attempted smile Helen asked what she meant

"She refuses to say please or thank you at meal times, she screamed and would not stop when one of the nurses attempted to look into her little leather suitcase which she refuses to unpack. I have had to take over the isolation room rounds myself due to the nurses letting her get away with such misbehaviour. I have had to cane her once already for lying to me after she claimed that Potter had a snake that told them stories. I find her a highly disturbed child and acts the part of a hard done by one to get attention and I intend to move her to a separate room away from that accomplice of hers."

The smile had dropped completely by the time that the older woman had finished speaking, and Helen replied coldly to her "I can't say I agree with you. As a social worker, I find her behaviour worrying and I am considering putting it forward that she goes to one of the foster homes available at the moment. The only thing stopping me at this moment is the obvious bond formed between her and Mr Potter, I feel that it would go against her wellbeing to unsettle her once again."

There was a small cough from the door and the women stopped their glaring to look towards the noise. Harry was stood in the door with Poppy not far behind him, his shoulders were squared and he was clutching a slip in his hands and holding it towards Martha.

"The optician says I need glassed Mrs Mallard, he says I need to get them soon or my eyes might get poorly."

He shivered and Helen looked towards Martha, nearly shivering herself at the look on the woman's face. It was dislike so profound that it could nearly be considered hatred.

"Well there is nothing I can do about that Mr Potter; I simply don't have enough money in our budget for dealing with that right now. It's just like you to be so troublesome. Not one other child needed anything this time round and you have to make a fuss."

Harrys eyes were glittering with tears, and his lower lip was wobbling "but Mrs Mallard…"

Helen interrupted before the horrible woman could upset him more "I shall take him Mrs Mallard, and I shall take Poppy with us, I'm rather worried about her weight and want to take her to a doctor."

Martha looked surprised at the offer, but accepted with a sniff and swept out of the room.

Helen turned to the children "Go and get your coats, I will be waiting for you at the front door, Harry dear give me that prescription"

As they scurried off to fetch their coats from the cloakroom Helen hurried after the children's caretaker, only to be forcibly pinned against the wall.

"I know how to care for these types of children," hissed the woman "who do you think you are coming in here and spoiling them. They are not normal, they are freaks and need to learn to be normal like everyone else and you… you with your strange ways come in and spoil them. I _know_ you are like them… I just do not know _what_ it is and I will catch you out… I want you out of my orphanage. Not taking them to the town. Remember, you are here once a month. I am their everyday caretaker, they need to learn"

Helen swallowed hard and nodded her understanding and the wilder eyed older woman stormed off. _She's cracking up… what can I do though? Both of these children need me as a care worker so I can help with any accidental magic… goddamn it my hands are tied for now. I need to go… I need time to think about this…_

As she walked she reached the front door and her heart broke a little to see the two children holding hands, wrapped up and ready to go. She knelt in front of them and explained that she wouldn't be able to take them right now because she had to head back to the office. She reassured them that she would be back in a month to see them, but she saw their faces drop and she marched out of the door to stop herself from bringing them with her.

She walked to the nearest apparation point, before popping away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four- In Which There are Letters**

Helen Smyth had continued to visit trying to ensure that they were kept safe, though she was getting anxious.

She had been keeping a close eye on both the children for signs of their magic manifesting or for any harm from the Caretaker, however the last few months she had been to check on them she had been informed by the nurses that they were in their rooms and not to come out due to bad behaviour. The nurses themselves were not allowed into that area of the orphanage, it was solely under the charge of Martha.

This particular night she apparated into the orphanage and crept along the corridors quietly as she could, she tried to reassure herself as she went. _They were only little children, just turned 4. The woman wouldn't harm them, no matter that she found them strange._ She repeated this to herself continually, no matter that she had noticed the children becoming more withdrawn, no matter that she was still afraid of the way the woman cornered her and looked at them sometimes.

She pushed open the door to Harrys room and gasped at what she saw, he was lay on the floor by the vent telling a familiar story to his neighbour, something about a band of friends and a fountain, that however wasn't what made her gasp. That was the state of the poor boy, he was a good stone lighter than when she last saw him, and he was filthy as though he hadn't bathed for weeks. The boy flew to her when he saw her and clung to her leg sobbing.

"I'm sorry I was bad miss! I'll be good just help my Poppy please! She's sick and Mallard won't help her! Please!"

"Slow down little one what's the matter?"

"Mrs Mallard said you didn't want to see us because we were evil and bad and now Poppy's sick and we haven't seen Mallard in days and I need you to help!"

Helen wasted no time, picking him up and hurrying to the room next door. Therein lied her final straw. The little girl she had grown to feel so responsible for was now as thin as a rake, pale as parchment and lay on the floor covered in a thin blanket coughing harshly, her long black hair cut sloppily and lying lankly across her face.

She placed Harry on the floor and took a deep breath counting to ten, then knelt down to check on the girl. There was sweat beading on her forehead and she was hot to the touch, but she was shivering as if freezing. Helen swore under her breath and scooped her up turning to Harry.

"I don't want to leave you here Greeneyes, but I'll be back I promise. Tomorrow night, be ready. If you can be brave you won't have to come back here ever. I need to take Poppy, don't tell where she has gone whatever you do"

The little boy nodded his understanding and kissed his sick friend on the head before walking back to his room, there he looked up at Helen and asked if she would really help. After reassuring Harry and tucking him into bed she popped away with the young girl in her arms.

Harry shivered and pulled the thin blanket round himself further, he'd grown used to hearing or telling the stories from their book, and having his only friend in the next room. He felt alone and it took a long time for him to sleep.

Helen arrived at her house in Hogsmeade clutching the little girl to her chest and hurried in through the door, placing the girl on the couch and wrapping her up in a proper duvet. She fetched some water from the kitchen and tried to coax her to drink some, and failing that she looked around momentarily lost. _What do I do… I don't know anyone here, I don't get out much…_ suddenly she realised what she needed to do, and she hated every second of it.

Grabbing a piece of parchment she began to write

_To Mr Severus Snape._

_I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour, but I need your help. I know I have no right to ask this particularly of you, but my daughter is burning up with a fever and I can't take her to St Mungo's. _

_I hope I can still count on your confidentiality, even if you no longer call me friend._

_We can be found at 2 Elm Lane, Hogsmeade._

_Always_

_Helen_

She glanced over it, deciding it would have to do despite the small white lie about Poppy being her daughter and called her owl, letting him out and praying that her request would be answered.

Severus Snape was not sleeping, despite it being the early hours of the morning. He was sat in his chair in front of the fireplace in his quarters and was in a foul temper, he was researching into improving a notoriously difficult field of study. This usually would give him joy as he loved to be challenged, however the blasted ministry would not allow him to test on the patients because he was still classified as a Dark Wizard. How else was he supposed to help make a difference in the lives he had once ruined.

There was a rapping on the window that interrupted his dark thoughts and his head snapped up. His blood ran cold at the sight of a familiar owl and he hurried over, what on earth could she want from him? He snatched the letter and read it quickly and couldn't help letting out a snort. _Oh she needed him did she? Well wasn't that just fantastic._ He went to throw the letter in the fire but hesitated, staring into the flames, and after a longer pause he swore loudly and threw some floo powder into them instead.

Hearing the flames in her fireplace roar from where she knelt on the floor by the couch Helen turned her head and felt a conflict. Part of her relaxed to see the familiar figure stepping into her living room and the other part tensed in embarrassment at their last encounter, she stood to greet him deciding politeness would serve her best

"Hello Severus, it's good to see…"

"I think it is best Miss Smyth if we drop the pretence at once. Where is this child?"

On noticing the small form on the couch, he swept past the open-mouthed woman and began casting assessment spells. What he saw must have worried him, as his forehead creased into a frown

"This child is showing signs of malnutrition, she is severely dehydrated and she has a case of magical flu which is stopping her accidental magic healing her as it should. How the hell have you let her get into this state?" he turned furiously on the shorter woman and sneered "Don't think I haven't noticed the resemblance to a certain acquaintance of ours. What happened, Lucius not caring for your little love child so you come crawling back to me for help?"

"For fucks sake Severus! Will you please just help her? I'm begging you! I can't explain it just now but I will if you will just _help_!" she snapped

Clearly this had some sort of an effect as he pulled out some potions from his bag and began feeding them to the small girl, still unconscious and shivering.

Helen felt herself relax more as she saw him at work, and walked into the kitchen, she had more than one child she needed to see safe tonight.

_Gringotts Bank- Urgent_

_I am in need of an extension on my home, and wards to be put up. If this could be done by tomorrow evening, I would be able to pay you double your normal rate, triple if you would be so kind as to furnish the rooms._

_Currently 2 Elm Lane is a one-bedroom cottage as it says in your notes; I need the upstairs to be expanded for 2 further bedrooms and a work room on the lower floor. Rooms to be decorated for a young girl, and a young boy. I would like wards for muddling the ministers ways of tracking underage magic, and a general notice me not ward._

_Your confidentiality as always I expect to be excellent_

_Regards_

_Helen Smyth._

Satisfied she gave the letter to her owl along with a piece of bacon for making the long journey, and turning gasped to see the dark haired man stood in her door watching her.

"I have just tested her blood for any hereditary illnesses. Would you care to tell me why you have the extremely sick daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy on your couch?"

Helen sighed and motioned for him to sit at her kitchen table.

"Tea or coffee Severus? It will be a long story, and I always thing it best to have a nice hot drink" she gave him a tired smile "I'd offer you a cocoa, but I don't think you are the type now any more than when we were at school"

After accepting her offer they sat together, drinking their drinks and with a long night ahead of them. Helen told him everything from her decision to work in the muggle world after Hogwarts, to finding the girl and her becoming sick under the mistreatment of the orphanages caretaker. The only interruption they had was when a delegation of goblins from Gringotts arrived to begin work on the house changes, and even that only stopped them momentarily.

Once she had told him everything _well…almost everything. His dislike for James Potter would probably cloud his reasoning on Harry, besides she didn't lie. Just didn't mention his name_ she thought, she waited to hear what he would say. He had remained more or less silent throughout her telling of it.

"What do you plan to do? You can't simply spirit away two children and hope no one notices" He arched an eyebrow at her

"I'm well aware of that, I'm planning to report a bomb scare at the orphanage, the IRA has been attacking in London and it should see immediate evacuation, it's easy for two little children to get lost in that."

"That's a rather foolish scheme… where is the cunning that your old school house would imply you had?"

"Not everything ties back to school houses Severus" retorted Helen "And this is the only way I can achieve what I want, for the children to both disappear so I can look after them before something even worse happens. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you possibly do me one more favour for the old times?"

Severus made a motion for her to continue, and sighed as she asked what he was dreading.

"I don't think that I'm the right person to ask to watch her, Minerva and her husband live next door do they not? Why not ask them?"

"Because I trust you" came Helen's honest answer.

Severus blinked, of all the answers he had expected it was not that one. They had parted on harsh terms, and plenty of insults had been flung, was it possible that she still trusted him despite of it? He nodded curtly and said that he would return in a couple of hours by 10pm to take over, and paused with a foot in the fire to remind her to give her the medicine again at 6 as it needed to be given every 12 hours before the whoosh of the flames took him away.

Nodding her understanding Helen went upstairs after briefly checking on the sleeping child on the couch. She had to see how the goblins were getting along, after all there was a little boy to bring home tonight.

_**Author Note- This is the update that was meant to be posted Monday, however due to the fact I'm travelling most of the weekend I'll post it up now.**_

_**Expect the next update week commencing the 25th February.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five- In Which there is a Fire**

Helen stood on the corner of the street looking at Wools Orphanage. She had rigged a couple of the rooms with potions that would ignite after a set amount of time and rung in the bomb alert 10 minutes earlier, and now was waiting for signs of alertness in the building. As she watched a light flickered on where she knew the night nurses slept and she went into action, disillusioning herself and walking up the steps and into the building.

What she stepped into was chaos, there were children and nurses up and about, all trying to be counted and lined up near the door to exit, a few of the nurses were asking about the isolation room children. Helen was horrified to hear that Martha was to deal with them and the instructions were to get the other children out. She headed for the office and found it empty, so high tailed it towards the isolation rooms, past the last few children being hurried out.

She felt the vibrations as the first potion exploded and knew she had little time before it would spread to this area. She drew her wand and approached the door of Harry's room, his job had been the hardest. He had had to stay behind and watch her leave with his only friend.

She heard the voices before she saw the deranged woman, but what really made her blood boil was the familiar sound of a belt cracking.

"You _FREAK_" There came the sound again "I _KNOW _you are hiding the girl. WHERE IS SHE!" and again, this time followed by the cry of the young boy. It was more than enough for Helen to lose her cool.

"BOMBARDA!"

The door exploded inwards blasting the woman away from the cowering boy, and Helen stepped through the broken doorframe advancing the few steps to tower over the older woman "Incarcerous."

Thick ropes wrapped themselves around the woman and she began to scream again

"You vile _witch_! I _knew_ you were evil! You and those brats are freaks! You shouldn't be allowed to live!"

"Shut your foul mouth" hissed Helen "I thank god that I was able to find a way to get the two little ones out from under you. Someone of your mentality shouldn't be allowed _near _children"

The woman continued screaming obscenities at her, but was ignored as Helen turned to a cowering Harry in the corner and swore loudly. The little boy was crouched with his arms above his head and large welts were already showing up on them, she eased them away from his face and saw a gash underneath his eye. She saw red, but fought down her desire to destroy the woman focusing instead on the small boy in front of her, scooping him up into her arms and turning to look at the scarlet faced woman in front of her.

"This vile building is burning down Martha. I've planted it in such a way that it will be considered arson, and with the last few months of reports which I've filed all at once your mentality will be in severe question. I'm leaving, and I'm taking Harry away where you won't be able to hurt him anymore. The only reason it's taken me this long is trying to figure out what was the best thing to do."

She waved her wand and the ropes fell from the woman. Martha looked at her like she would attack, but suddenly seemed to be aware that there was the distinct crackling of flames and turned to glare at the woman holding the small child by the window.

"I'll tell everyone about you. You wont be able to hide, and neither will those hell spawn."

Helen laughed "Oh? You're going to tell them that your social worker was sent by the devil, burnt down the orphanage despite being safely at home that night, and stole two children before vanishing, two children I have reported you to be mistreating and with you having mental problems? I don't think that they will believe you… do you? Say bye-bye Harry!"

The little boy waved a hand at her, and with a pop they were gone.

Martha screamed in frustration before running as fast as she could to the exit. Just as expected by Helen once the older woman made it outside she found herself taken into custody, and was taken away by a police escort, still swearing that witches did it.

While all this had been going on in London, Severus Snape was finding himself frustrated in a little house in Hogsmeade.

Poppy's fever had broken a few hours before he arrived but she had remained sleeping till just before 11pm, Severus had left to brew himself some tea and had just added the milk when he heard a gasp. Turning round he saw the little girl staring at him, before she ran away like a bat out of hell. He swore loudly and ran after her and up the stairs where he believed shed gone, throwing a locking spell at the front door as he passed.

Despite searching in every bedroom, the reading room, the living room and even the kitchen in case she had doubled back, he could not find the little girl anywhere. He ended up pacing through the rooms, his scowl deepening with every stride and it was as he was passing through the hallway for the umpteenth that the front door opened to reveal a rather drenched Helen clutching a dark haired child close to her chest.

She put him down and looked up to flash a tired smile at Severus, however he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were firmly fixed on the little boy peering up at him, and a sneer was unfolding on his face.

"_Potter_"

Helen rolled her eyes "No. Not Potter. Harry."

Snape carried on sneering and advanced on the smaller boy, "He looks every bit as much of a trouble maker as his father, I can't see any difference" however as he spoke he saw the welts on his arms and reached forward to examine them.

They were disturbed by a loud exclamation of NO!

Poppy burst out of the cupboard under the stairs and holding her hand out with her eyes screwed shut a blast of pure magic flung Severus away from her friend and into the wall. Crossing the room in a few bounds she wrapped her arms round Harry and hugged him tightly, her eyes looking wildly for the dark haired wizard.

"He was going to hurt Harry!" she shouted looking up at Helen with a frown on her small features.

Helen tried to soothe the small girl "No sweetie, he wouldn't have. He's just a little… grumpy. He's my friend and this is my house, he couldn't hurt you here even if he wanted to."

Poppy looked round to where the older wizard sat clutching his head

"What happened to him…?"

Helen smiled gently "You just showed your first bit of experimental magic my little witch. You were worried about Harry, and your magic tried to protect him. It was very strong too! You'll grow up to be a fine witch one day."

Poppy stared at her hands, then back at the older woman "I'm a witch…? But I'm not magic I'm a squib! That's why my daddy doesn't love me anymore!"

She frowned "Then your daddy is a very silly man. You most certainly are a witch as much as me! Now your magic has shown itself you should see sparks if you hold a live wand. Here- give it a shot" she handed the little witch her wand and tentatively she gave it a wave. She jumped in surprise at the white sparks that sprang from the tip, she looked from Helens smiling face to Harrys grinning one with a look of disbelief.

"I'm a witch!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six- In Which There is Little Sleep**

Severus Snape had a headache, a hell of a one too. He brushed himself off and scowling at the little family in front of him barked that if they were quite finished being all sentimental about things, he would check over both the children and be on his way.

Apologising Helen urged Harry to let the man take a look at him, explaining that he was trained as a healer and he would be able to help. Harry stepped up to the larger man and obediently held out his arms, and Severus rolled his eyes as he noticed the smaller girl step up by his side resolutely.

"I won't harm him." He bit out, before scanning the boy. His sneer soon dropped as he took a good look at the results, there were signs of malnutrition, regular canings, and that added to the belt marks on his arms made Severus take a good look at the young boy in front of him. The hair was certainly Potters, but he had his mother's eyes, Snape felt a bolt of shame run through him as those wide trusting green eyes looked up at him. Still so trusting despite what he'd been through. Snape shook himself and looked up at Helen

"The boy will need nutrition potions with every meal for the next 3 months. He is underfed and underweight and this will help him get back up to standard weight and height. The girl will need the same as well as pepper up and a standard flu potion to keep her from relapsing."

Helen gave him a bright smile and thanked him profusely, he brushed it off and said that he would send a house elf over with the potions as needed before sweeping out just as he entered leaving the two children and Helen stood in the hall.

After a pause the two children looked up to her and asked where they were.

"This is my house little ones, you will be living here now."

The smile that spread across the children's faces was bright enough to light up the room, and Helen found herself grinning back at them before schooling her face into a stern one. The children grew quiet and watched her warily.

"There is something I have to do first… something that you won't like… its late and you have to sleep… but first… _Bath time_!"

As she spoke Helen had inched forward bit by bit till she finally pounced, sweeping them both into her arms and heading upstairs laughing while the two little ones wriggled and whined that they didn't need one.

She set them down in the bathroom and filled up the tub with warm bubbly water with a flick of her wand, and with another had them undressed and in the bath. She scrubbed them from head to toe and cleaned their hair, before wrapping them up in fluffy towels. By the time she got them into pyjamas and sat on each side of her on the couch with a glass of milk they were yawning away and snuggled into her. After reading them a story she looked down to find them both fast asleep, so smiling gently she picked one up on each hip and took them to their respective bedrooms, putting them to bed and leaving a nightlight in each room.

She shut her own bedroom door with a click, and flopped headfirst onto her duvet hoping to get some sleep at last. It had been a hell of a day, and a devil of a night as her mother would say. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as the implication of everything she had done hit her. _I kidnapped Harry Potter and Poppy… I quit my job and can't support them, holy crap what should I do? I couldn't leave them there but I need to think of something. I have a fair chunk of savings which would solve the problem for a while. Merlin I'll be screwed if I can't figure out what to do… _shaking herself she reached into her bedside cabinet for some Dream Ease, tonight was not the night to worry about that. Tomorrow would bring with it new problems most likely, but tonight she had two children and had given them a home and that was what was important.

Feeling the potion kick in she let her eyes slip shut and passed into a dreamless sleep.

In Hogwarts Severus was finding it considerably more difficult to sleep, and after his time during the first war no sleeping potion could ease him into it now. He rubbed his face tiredly.

He'd always been close to Lily, and she had made him promise to look after her son. His dislike for the child's father had kept him at a distance, trusting that Dumbledore would do the right thing by him. Why only the other day Dumbledore had been discussing with Minerva about how the boy would be safe only when he was with his relatives. If that was so, then how on earth did the boy end up in such a sorry state in an orphanage? He assumed that they would have placed him with some Potter relatives, surely Albus wouldn't be so idiotic as to place him with Lily's ghastly sister…

He decided that he wouldn't just let it drop, his mind wouldn't let him and nor would his conscience. He checked the clock, finding it closing on 6am. The headmaster would be awake at this time he knew, since he would be leaving for his summer holiday soon.

Sweeping through the corridors of Hogwarts he made a formidable sight, and the paintings themselves stopped their chattering to watch him as he passed. He entered the headmasters quarters and found Dumbledore sat at his desk with his eyes closed.

"Professor I have a question about the Potter boy"

He saw no reason not to be blunt with that at least, it would get him the reaction he was after at any rate, and he noted that he was correct when the headmaster sat up straight and stared at him with a confused expression.

"Why on earth have you any interest in that Severus? I have placed the boy with his family and that is all there is to it, I said as much when you first asked me and the answer is unchanged."

He let one of his famous sneers show on his face "I have no interest aside a lingering promise to a childhood friend. Do you check on him often?"

Dumbledore gave him his best I-Know-Best twinkle, and explained that the family had moved overseas but he had a member of the Old Order keeping an eye on them.

Severus offered to travel so he could give a clearer report to Dumbledore, however the older man's eyes grew suspicious "Is there anything you would like to tell me my boy?"

He tried to school his expression into one of confusion, pushing the memories of the little boy he had seen just hours ago behind his deepest occlumency barriers and replied scathingly that he had only wished to attempt to help, if his help wasn't wanted then he would take himself elsewhere. He chose this moment to turn and storm back out, inwardly smiling to himself. If that hadn't got the old coots attention nothing would.

In the headmasters quarters Dumbledore leant back pondering to himself. He hadn't interfered in the upbringing of the Potter child, deciding that Petunia and Vernon Dursley would be strict enough with him to make him extremely happy to come to Hogwarts, and also not be a spoilt little brat when he got there. Perhaps it was time that he checked up on them anyway… the reports from Mrs Figg had said that the boy was unpleasant to say the least, and turning out wrong. He didn't see anything wrong with nudging the dim-witted muggles into making sure that Harry was better brought up. After all, he was to be a warrior for the light.

It was 8am by this point, and a rather sleep deprived Helen was brought out of her sleep with a cry. She looked round dazedly trying to figure out what the problem was, when she realised the cry came not from her but from a considerably younger voice. In two steps she was on the landing, finding Poppy banging on Harrys bedroom door

"Let me in! Harry let me _in_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Posting two up this week because I have it finished, and I might be a bit slow with next weeks. It'll be covering Dinner, Albus In America and a few other bits and pieces. I hope you enjoy this little interlude and that waiting a bit longer doesn't put anyone off! I'm in this for the long run and hope people are enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing.**

**Chapter Seven – In Which There Are Things Afoot**

Turning and seeing the adult witch she begged her to open the door, and Helen with her heart in her mouth unlocked it quickly and ran through. On the bed was a miserable sight. Harry had curled up into a little ball and was sobbing into the pillow, the covers had been thrown off and lay on the floor. Helen mentally smacked her forehead, _of course the poor boy is traumatised by what's gone on, why wouldn't he have nightmares!_

She crossed the room and wrapped him in her arms while Poppy hovered at the end of the bed, stroking his hair gently and trying to get him to uncurl, rather surprised when he clung onto her tightly.

"There now little one, hush. Do you want to tell me what's the matter?"

Wet green eyes looked up at her "I… I had a dream that we were stuck in the fire and then you were gone and then Mallard said she had me and it was horrible I started to cry." The little wizard had grown more and more agitated as he spoke and by the end it was little more than a semi hysterical babble into Helens chest. The older witch gazed at him and couldn't help but laugh, and before long Poppy and Harry were laughing with her, the sound of it filling the room clearly banishing any shadows lurking in the little boys mind. Finally they calmed themselves and stood up, heading downstairs find something for breakfast.

Peering into the cupboards, she hummed to herself and turned to the little ones.

"How does porridge and toast sound?"

She hid her grin as she sat with her cup of tea watching them devour the food hungrily, she'd have to restock the kitchen! It had been a long time since Helen had anyone to cook for, after a long day she usually just put together a sandwich and fell into bed. She winced as she realised there wouldn't be any more long days due to her having given her notice.

Coming back to the moment she saw two identical looks of disappointment looking at the empty bowls and chuckled

"Of you go my little munchkins, go get dressed, brush your teeth and meet me in the living room."

Helen got herself ready and brushed her dark hair back into a bun, and went on a search for the children's shoes while paying attention to the stampede like sounds of two children trying to get ready as quick as possible.

Finding the two pairs of trainers, she sat to wait for them, when the two children appeared she motioned for them to come closer and reaching into her bag pulled out the hairbrush. Hearing the gasps she looked up, at first she was puzzled by the children's looks of horror, but a sense of dread crept through her as both children started apologising repeatedly for taking so long to get ready.

Cutting them off she interrupted

"Did anyone at the orphanage use a hairbrush to hit you?"

Gulping, it was Poppy who answered.

"On me miss… I was brushing my hair and Mallard ripped the brush out of my hand and hit me with it for being vain… she cut off my hair too because Im an evil little girl who cant obey."

Helen felt a cold rage building up inside of her, but forced it down- knowing that it was more important that she reassure the little girl that the same wouldn't happen now.

"I wont ever hit you with anything, either of you" she corrected herself looking at Harry. "And considering you will be living with me from now on you can rest assured that no other adult will lay a hand on you either." She felt saddened that neither of them looked entirely convinced by what she said.

She brushed down both of the children's hair, looking sadly at Poppy's dark locks, which Mallard had cut back to just past her ears. After getting their shoes on and making sure Harrys scar was covered, she stepped outside with a shopping list as long as her arm and a child on each hand.

"Harry! Come back!"

The small boy was running ahead with his arms out at his sides

"But I'm _flying_ Nelly!" he said, pouting slightly at the older woman.

Helen rolled her eyes "Flying you may be, but a little boy you are. Come back and walk next to me. We only have one shop left and I'd like to get back before midnight!"

The boy scurried to her side sheepishly "I'm sorry Nelly, I'll be good"

Poppy rolled her eyes and muttered about how stupid he was being, holding the bag of shopping close to her chest. Helen had asked the little witch to hold the groceries, whispering that she knew she could trust her with a wink. Poppy's chest had swollen with pride, and she refused to let down the older witch.

Helen shepherded the two younger ones inside Harringtons Apothecary under strict instructions to not touch _anything_. While Helen put in an order for two lots of nutrition potions, plus a course of pepper up the children managed to sit still for all of two minutes. Harry was walking up and down fascinated by the ingredients in jars along the shelves, and Poppy had moved closer to the door to look at the gleaming copper and pewter cauldrons. They were piled up to the ceiling and she craned her head back, stepping backwards to see better before letting out a eep sound as she collided with someone.

She spun round and found herself looking up at the rather unfriendly face of the dark haired wizard she had blown across the room, part of her wanted to run away and cling onto Harry or Helen, but the brave little girl steeled herself.

Severus fought to keep his jaw from dropping as the little slip of a girl in front of him held out her hand to shake, apologising for hurting him yesterday. He had never in all of his time heard anyone apologise to him, aside a certain redheaded witch, and he'd managed to bollock that one up. He refocused on what was happening in the here and now, and was shocked as he realised that the girl had tugged him over to her guardian. He focused on what the little witch was saying.

"Nelly, I want him to come to tea to say sorry" Poppy whispered to the older witch. Helen looked up at Severus with a smile on her lips, she knew he could hear every word the little one said, and turning to her she whispered even quieter in return.

Severus straightened up and waited for the incoming rejection, and once again was confused by the way this little group were acting, as Poppy drew herself up and invited him to dinner. Naturally that was the only reason he said yes, nothing to do with a certain curly black haired witch who was looking at him with a smile, or the little girl looking up at him with such hope.

Assuring the older witch that he would arrive at 6pm sharp, he watched the little family walk out. He was struggling to wrap his head around the polite little boy who opened the door for Malfoys daughter and the Smyth woman was the son of his childhood enemy. The little voice in his head was pointing out that he was also his best friends' son but Severus pushed that to the back of his mind. He hadn't been a spy for nothing, he'd just wait, watch and gather the information before deciding if anything need be reported.

He snapped his order at the man behind the counter, asking it to be charged to his Hogwarts account, before continuing his line of thought after sparing a moment to smirk at how quickly the man hopped to it. He'd managed to manipulate Dumbledore, admittedly in a very Gryffindor way of attacking it head on. The headmaster was a master manipulator, if Severus had been anything other then direct it would have been brushed to the side, going in direct had made the Headmaster think about it himself. All that remained was seeing if he took the bait.

By the time he had finished thinking about how best to proceed he had made his way back to the castle gates, and caught the headmaster at the apparation point.

"On your way to Bermuda sir?" he enquired, mentally crossing his fingers.

"Hmm?" the old man looked lost in thought, before recognising who was speaking to him. "Oh! Severus my boy, I have reorganised my trip. I'll be going to Bermuda another year, for now I shall be popping to Florida to check on our young Mr Potter. From our last report it seemed he may be growing more like his father every day." Though the older man sighed Severus noticed a gleam in his eyes that he didn't quite like the look of.

Bidding each other farewell the Headmaster popped away, presumably to the international Floo Centre, and Severus headed up to the castle. He heard it was customary to bring something to dinner and wanted to search for something suitable, but he couldn't help wonder what exactly Albus was going to find once he got to America…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight – In Which a Plan Goes Awry **

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. After a most uncomfortable floo journey cross country he had arrived in the US and popped immediately over to his spy Mrs Figgs home, scrunching up his nose in disgust as he landed directly on a deposit left by one of her many cats.

Stomping up the path causing several cats to flee in every direction he banged on the door, before taking a deep breath and putting back on his kindly grandfather face. A short woman answered the door, with frizzy grey hair and bottle lens glasses, which magnified her eyes to a comical size. She pushed the glasses up her nose while peering up at the headmaster until a glimmer of recognition passed her face.

"Albus! How good to see you! Do come in and see my latest baby Mr Swankytail, he's just the most _precious_ wittle thing!" he winced at the baby tones she used and hastily interrupted before he could be towed into that filthy hovel.

"Not now Arabella, I must ask where exactly the Dursleys and Harry are now residing?"

The woman pouted a little to be cut off from her favourite subject, but pointed Dumbledore in the right direction. He turned ready to pop away again but was stopped with a hand on his arm, he caught himself before he flinched and turned back to see what the crazy bat wanted.

"You aren't really dressed to blend in Albus, I think you should change" she said with a meaningful glance to his violet robes, he nodded and transfigured them into a muggle suit and with a curt nod apparated away from the woman who was mooning at him.

He looked up at the house in front of him; it looked like every other one on the street. Perfectly normal for the perfect muggle family he supposed. He swept up the path and rung the doorbell which was answered by a horse faced woman in a white tea dress. On seeing a sharply dressed man at the door she immediately simpered towards him and invited him in, assuming him to be her husband's boss who was due over later that day.

"Hello Petunia, you may remember me from when I arrived to inform your sister about her place as a witch?"

That little line was all it took for the woman's face to drop and a sneer to take the smiles place as the memory was brought to the front of her mind.

"You! How dare you dress like normal folk and try to worm your way into my home. Get out! You already took my sister away and I swore to have no more to do with your kind!" her voice became increasingly more shrill as she got more agitated

Albus was alarmed at the vehemence in her tone, he was Albus Dumbledore for merlin's sake! He was loved! How dare this uppity muggle talk to him in that tone!

He brought up his shields and pushed his annoyance to the back of his mind, putting on his best grandfather voice intending to try to pacify the dreadful woman in front of him when they were interrupted by a child roughly the size of a baby rhino bellowing that he wanted more ice cream _now_.

Albus was appalled, surely this brat couldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived. How the hell was he supposed to mould him into a perfect weapon when he was clearly so spoilt! He'd have to get Severus to terrorise the boy once he arrived at Hogwarts… that way he would look up to Dumbledore for saving him from the Dark Wizard, the Dursleys may need to have an accident too to stop this brattish-ness in the bud. Any child would obey him when he saved them from an orphanage surely.

In the time it took for him to plot this out, the boy was staring at him. Albus smiled, at least the boy knew power when he was stood in front of him.

"Hello young Harry" he said, making his eyes twinkle.

"Who the hell is Harry?" sneered the boy, only to apologise as his mother automatically chastised him for the language.

Albus felt a creeping sense of dread coming over him. This boy was the only one in the family photos all over the living room, there was no sign of any other child. His gaze turned steely and he pierced Petunia with it.

"Where exactly is your nephew Mrs Dursley?" his tone would be enough to make any grown wizard tell his deepest secrets, however as a muggle Petunia had no idea just how dangerous the old man in front of her was.

She sneered "My sister died a long time ago when you took her into your stupid school, that brat was no family of mine and I sent him to an orphanage, my only family are right here and I was looking out for them. Now… _get out of my house_"

Albus stood up and his temper snapped. All his goddamned planning ruined by this stupid cow of a woman, a red mist descended in front of his eyes and he began screaming obscenities not noticing the young boy moving and pressing a button on the wall.

The woman was still cowering in the face of his anger, and he had just moved to draw his wand when the door was kicked down with the shout of "He's got a gun!".

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump found himself tasered and cuffed in a matter of seconds. The police congratulated Dudley for remembering to press the panic button Vernon had had installed, and Petunia was had her arms thrown round him sobbing that she'd buy her little Duddykins everything he wanted for being such a brave little boy.

He was dragged off, still wondering how the hell his plans went so wrong, and how the heck he would get out of this without his wand, having never truly mastered wandless magic.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade, Severus Snape was stood outside Helens house wondering what the heck to do. He knew he should just suck it up and knock on the door, but he was nervous, which just irritated him. He was the Hogwarts Death Eater, spy for the light… he shouldn't be so nervous about a little dinner at an acquaintances house, but all he could hear from inside was the laughter of the two children and the wireless music in the front room. It wasn't a scene in which he fit. Eventually he shook himself and put his mask back up, rapping sharply at the door, only to have it drop once more as Poppy threw it open, and hugged his legs tightly with an excited shout of "You're here!".

He froze, looking down at the little girl beaming up at him then patted her head replying gruffly

"I said I would did I not? Now would you like to invite me in?"

The little girl jumped back and held out her hands

"Thank you for coming Mr Snape, may I please take your coat?"

He handed her his over robe, he rarely took it off as it was what he wore when brewing and teaching but she seemed so excited to be of help that he couldn't say no.

He shut the front door and turned, watching the little girl carefully place his robe under the stairs with the family's coats and turn back to him with the same smile.

"Come on, lets go see Nelly and Harry! They are making our tea" she beamed at him and tugged him by his hand through the living room to the kitchen doorway where she let go of him to run to Helen. Severus couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sight that met him. Harry was stood on a small step ladder and had his tongue poking out as he focused entirely on slicing up lettuce to put in a large salad bowl, and Helen was swaying and singing along with the wireless while stirring a pot of sauce on the stove. She paused first to praise Harry then leant down to hear Poppy, turning to smile at Severus.

"Come in come in! Tea won't be long now Sev!" she turned to the two children, shooing them to go wash up and rolling her eyes as it immediately turned into a race to get up the stairs first. While he was still sputtering about her referring to him in such an informal manner he found himself roped into mixing the sauce in with the spaghetti as Helen set the table, pulling out a loaf of garlic bread. He decided he could always talk to her about calling him Sev later…

After they'd eaten their tea, he stood up to leave but found himself roped into sitting and chatting in the living room with Helen while the children lay on the floor playing marbles. Naturally he was coerced into it, he most certainly was not enjoying having the company at all. He didn't need anyone after all.

Before too long it was time for the children to go to bed, Helen said that Severus was more than welcome to pour himself another glass of wine while she got the children ready.

He came back in having topped up both their glasses, just to be polite of course, and stopped once more to look at the scene in front of him. Helen had a child snuggled up to each side of her on the couch and a book across her lap for the two sleepy ones to look at while she read to them, pointing out the words as she went. He couldn't help it as his hand went to his chest to try to soothe the pang there and he took a deep breath to steel himself moving to sit opposite them in one of the soft chairs, picking up a book from the coffee table and trying to focus on that rather than the scene across from him.

It wasn't long till both children were safely snuggled in bed and Helen and Severus found themselves sat on opposite sides of the room sipping their wine and looking guardedly at each other.

He sighed and stood up

"I believe it is time for me to leave Hel… Miss Smyth."

She stood too and grasped his arm as he reached the door "Please Sev, just sit and listen to me for a moment?" he looked at her and nodded curtly, moving to sit beside her on the couch.

It was her turn to sigh as she rubbed a hand over her eyes, before squaring her shoulders and looking at the man in front of her.

"I need to apologise to you Sev, for how we ended things then… how _I_ ended things then" she held up a hand to stop him as he moved his mouth to interrupt "this is something that I need to say. We were just kids, but you have to know I loved you dearly. You were my best and closest friend, and you were my first love." She looked up at him and saw that he wasn't sneering at her which seemed to make her a bit braver. "I know that I was so cruel to you, but you had joined those thugs and I was angry…beyond angry. I didn't give a damn what your reasons were, you had the mark, and you were going down a path that I never saw for us and certainly never wanted. Since that moment you apparated away I've regretted it ever since but I wasn't brave enough to come to you, even just to hear you out. I'm asking you now though…please tell me why?"

They sat in silence for a moment; Severus's face a blank mask as he thought over what she had said. He still remembered the day, it was the last day of seventh year and they stood at Hogsmeade station. He was gaunt and ill looking, and had pulled Helen to the side. All he had managed to get out was that he had the mark and her face had clouded over with anger he'd only ever seen directed towards others, she'd sworn at him, called him every vile name in the book and pushed him away declaring him just like all the others. What had really hurt him was the look of betrayal on her face as she threw his promise ring back at him. That was all he could take before he slammed up his occlumency shields and apparated away with a crack.

He put his head in his hands before changing his mind and standing up.

Helen was looking at him with sad eyes as he told her he had to think about it. She nodded and shook his hand, seeing him to the door and closing it behind him.

He didn't see her sit back on the couch and burst into tears, and she didn't see him wiping away the solitary tear that rolled down his cheeks. They both had a lot to think about that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine- In Which a New Friend is Made**

Helen sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, she had slept poorly and now had two hyperactive children playing in her back garden whooping and yelling about cowboys and Indians, plus she _still_ had not figured out what the hell to do with regards to money. She needed to visit Gringotts but she didn't feel it the right time to take her two young charges into the busy Wizarding street. Here they may be acting like children, but around a large group of strangers like that they were likely to panic or withdraw.

Looking up from the sink she peered out the window, startled by the sudden quiet and her heart jumped into her mouth, both children were at the fence that separated their garden from their neighbours', and leaning on that fence chatting animatedly to the children was Elphinstone Urquart. Just as she thought this couldn't possibly get any worse she saw his wife Minerva McGonagall step outside and head towards the children too.

She hurriedly dried her hands and dashed outside getting to the children just as Minerva did.

"Hello Miss Smyth, who are these two adorable little things?" the older woman smiled politely at Helen. The woman had never really spoke to her neighbour since she had been her professor in school, and she was worried to see that the girl had bags under her eyes.

Helen smiled back, McGonagall had never been her favourite professor, far too biased towards her lions for that, but the woman was a good person at heart. "These two little monsters are my wards Harry and Poppy, I'm caring for them and will be for a while." _There _she thought_ that is the truth without giving away either of their last names, as long as she doesn't look too hard_

Elphinstone chuckled, making his thick moustache twitch and in his warm voice he mentioned that they didn't look like monsters, pretty puny ones if they were and Helen couldn't help but chuckle with him, he just had one of those laughs.

Considering that Minerva hadn't recognised the little boy, she decided to take a risk.

"I know this is a dreadful imposition Professor, but would it be possibly for you to look after the children for an hour or so this afternoon? I have to make a trip to Gringotts and don't think that Diagon Alley is quite the right place for them just yet."

"Minnie and I would love to!" boomed Elphinstone before Minerva had a chance to turn her down, and with a tight smile his wife agreed.

With a relieved smile Helen said that she would see them at 1pm, and after thanking them profusely she stepped back towards her home and whistled, causing both children to run inside after her.

Minerva turned and glared at her husband who raised his eyebrows and held up his hands in apology "Sorry Minnie! I just thought that it would be the neighbourly thing to do!"

Minerva managed to keep glaring at him for a few more seconds before drooping and leaning in to cuddle her husband "I'm sorry Elph, I'm just a grouch sometimes. If I'd married you the first time you'd asked me, we could have grandchildren that age now, as it is you're stuck with me."

Elph stroked her hair and gave the top of her head a kiss "I wouldn't change you for all the world Minnie, sure I'd have loved to have children with you. But I have you and that's quite enough for me."

She kissed him gently, then gave him a smack on the head for being cheeky at a comment that they could always go try for kids again if it would make her happier.

Inside their cottage Helen had sat down with the children to have an important discussion

"Now, remember your names are Harry and Poppy Daniels, ok? Not Harry Potter. You have to pretend to be brother and sister outside of the house." Both children nodded and she continued "Today I will be leaving you with our neighbours, I _promise_ that I will come back and get you by 6 o clock at the latest" when the children looked puzzled Helen showed them what the clock would look like at that time and they nodded their understanding once more.

Once she was sure they understood, the little family set about making some lunch, both children proud to be helping. Once they had eaten and the children were presentable they trailed round to Minerva's cottage and rang the doorbell. Both children shrunk against Helens legs as the large figure of her husband opened the door. "Well well what have we here?" he boomed only to wince and step to the side as Minerva smacked his shoulder

"Honestly Elphin, stop looming at them" smiling at them Minerva invited them into the living room.

Both children stood awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot till Helen whispered to them to sit down. After some mindless chatter and warning both children to be good, she kissed their heads reminding them that she _would_ be back and popped away.

Both children moved that bit closer to each other and looked up at the two elderly people with anxious eyes, who in turned looked at each other with confusion. Neither had any idea how to go about entertaining the two solemn faced children in front of them.

Clearing their throats they addressed Harry and Poppy

"We don't really have many toys in our house, so I'm afraid there isn't very much we can give you in the way of toys to amuse yourself. I'm going to be in our reading room and I'm sure I've a few story books there you may look at"

"and I will be in the garden in my greenhouse, so you are more than welcome to play outside if you wish" interrupted Elphinstone.

After a wordless conversation, both children decided that they would like to play outside again and followed the man to the back garden and Minerva went to go through some paperwork for the upcoming school year.

Albus Dumbledore was sat in a holding cell in a muggle prison, and he was livid.

He was wearing a hideous grey jumpsuit, his wand was in some evidence box somewhere, and he had just watched his plans crumble round him. This was something that made him particularly displeased, as he was a man who liked control at all times.

Harry bloody Potter. He'd bloody known that he should have checked up on the brat earlier, but he had been banking on the muggles obeying the compulsion that was placed on the baby to take him in, their revulsion at a magical nephew must have been great indeed to overpower it. He'd fully expected Potter to come to Hogwarts skinny, ignorant and without any friend of his own. The boy would be desperate to please and it would just have taken a few well placed friends for Dumbledore to have kept eyes and ears on the boy always.

He sneered to himself at those plans being disrupted, but only for now he reassured himself. As soon as he was back in England he fully intended to call the Old Guard together so he could start a countrywide hunt for Harry flaming Potter, the boy would be taken to his relatives, they would be imperio'd and they _would_ bring him up exactly as was planned or there would be disappearances.

The Weasleys could be troublesome. Molly would be no problem, but Arthur was weak at heart, he'd want to take the boy in himself no doubt- ridiculous since they'd already bred so much most of the Weasley fortune was gone down the drain, couldn't afford to raise the Potter brat, plus it would be the wrong environment entirely. No, he _had_ to be brought up by muggles if his plan was to get back on track at all. Still, the Weasleys would be a good family to get Harry under his thumb, the youngest boy was about the right age to be his friend… plus he had Severus still firmly ensconced within the school thank merlin. If there was one thing that he could count on it would be that Severus would loathe the child and make little Potter come running into Albus's open arms with the fear it caused.

The old man couldn't help but smile, and those nearby him edged away at the air of danger he was giving off regardless of his elderly visage. Oh yes, he would have the Potter boy firmly back in his grasp soon enough.

_**AN:- Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying it, and I promise a slightly longer chapter next time. This is as far as I could go without going further than I would like to go in this Chapter. Elphinstone is mentioned on the Potter Wiki, and I thought him and Minerva's story was rather sweet. I wanted a chance to write him. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten – In Which There is Understanding**

Severus Snape was annoyed.

He was annoyed with himself for being moved by the dark haired witch who was so recently back in his life, and he was annoyed with her for turning up.

He was annoyed that the little witch of that household had started to grow on him and he was most definitely annoyed with the fact that said little witches father had got in touch with him to arrange a meeting.

Now, if there is a sight that makes crowds of wizards part quicker than an annoyed Severus Snape sweeping down Diagon Alley then it had yet to be discovered. He was well aware of the effect that he had on people, which is why he couldn't help being surprised when he walked into someone, automatically reaching out an arm to steady them. He wanted to recoil realising that the witch looking up at him was no other than Helen, and worse- from her red rimmed eyes it would seem she had been crying.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before steering the witch into a nearby café, ignoring her stammered apologies. Once they had both been seated he watched her, and made a signal with his hand for her to explain her current state.

Helen sighed and dropped her head into her hands

"I'm screwed"

He arched an eyebrow "I'm sure it isn't quite that bad Miss Smyth, why don't you…"

"It's Helen Sev, or Nelly… please stop Miss Smyth-ing me like I'm one of your errant students. And actually it is that bad, in a fantastic bit of timing one of the little businesses that I had invested in has gone belly up. This means that instead of having 20000 galleons in savings plus extra coming in, I now _just_ have my savings. This alone wouldn't bother me aside that I've now got two extra mouths to feed so it will last me two years at most _and_ I've had to step down from my job"

"Helen" sneered Severus "We both know that that job wasn't for you in the first place. You love children yes, but in the years I haven't seen you you've aged horribly" he rolled his eyes as Helen snorted at that comment "It's true woman, it always hurt you to see anyone else hurting, and the amount of red tape you were wrapped in meant that most of the time you _couldn't_ help. Hell just look at your two little brats! You could only get them out by orchestrating a bloody plot!"

She drooped in the chair she was in "I wanted to make a difference Sev, I'd seen so many children hurt and orphaned in that stupid war that all I wanted was to try to make a difference."

"You _can_" he reached over and held her hand tightly, looking her in the eyes and trying to make her see what he did "You _can_ make a difference Helen, its just that that wasn't the right way for you." He realised that he was holding her hand and jerked it back as if burnt, once more taking on his business-like tone.

"Have you considered anything else to do with children?"

"Like what? Hogwarts isn't crying out for teachers and there is little that I could do well enough to teach to that level."

He pondered for a moment "I've often thought that most of the children who attend Hogwarts are remarkably dull witted, aside those who come from old pureblood families" he pierced her with a glare when she went to interrupt "before you start with the tongue lashing, I'm not saying that it is due to them being superior in anyway. However the pureblood families do collective tutoring, their children understand magic and what is to come at Hogwarts from the moment they begin. How about beginning a pre-school of sorts? It would certainly help, and I think you would take to it like a fish to water, you always were tutoring the younger years when we were in school." He couldn't help but smile smugly as Helens gaze grew faraway, clearly thinking of how she could do something like that before a slow grin spread over her face. Jumping to her feet she kissed him so hard he'd swear his eyes crossed.

"Severus Snape you ruddy genius!"

And with that she was gone, leaving a very stunned potions master in her wake.

He stared after her watching the witch race out of the shop and apparate away, then he shook himself and stood. The witch was no longer any of his concern, or so he insisted on telling himself, besides he had a meeting to keep with Malfoy in the Leaky Cauldron. After leaving behind two galleons to pay for the tea which had yet to arrive Severus ghosted down the alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. He heard Malfoy before he saw him.

"Sit _up_ Draco. You are a Malfoy and you will act like one! We do _not_ slouch or swing our legs now stop it this instant or you will be punished."

Severus winced at the harsh tone, knowing that this must be Poppy's twin brother. He rounded the corner and stood in front of the booth.

"Lucius" he greeted, quickly sliding his eyes to check over the small boy sat next to him. He had sharp features from both his parents, and his fathers eyes and colouring but he seemed terrified to be sat by the man.

Lucius stood up, he did not care for the potions master but his skills made him an important person to keep nearby. After returning the greeting and shaking the mans hand he gestured for him to sit, signalling for the bartender to bring drinks over.

"I suppose you know why I have invited you here." He kept the tone even, trying to judge the dark haired wizards mood.

Severus let a little sneer show, slipping back into his death eater persona "I can't say that I do Lucius, after the fall of our Lord you polished back up your boots and went back to your lifestyle. I see no reason for you to come back now and want to talk with me."

"I would like you to become Draco's Godfather"

Severus tried to hide his shock, choosing instead to just arch an eyebrow at the blonde man "Oh? And why would either of us want that. I get quite enough of the brats during the school year."

"Don't insult either of our intelligences Severus" Lucius snapped "To appeal to the ministry I must be seen to be making nice with the light side, and you are the only one who seems to be on that side who I can stand. Thank merlin they didn't discover you were a spy for the Dark Lord or I would have to pick a family like the Lovegoods or Greengrasses. You will benefit too as you will gain a monthly stipend towards Dracos care, and you will be able to use some of my contacts to gain some form of client base. I'm assuming you don't want to work for the old gate forever?"

"Of course not… I have to agree Lucius that it does sound tempting. However- I wont be saddled with a brat. I will get to know the boy before I sign anything."

The request surprised Lucius but he agreed "Would you like to do that now? I have business in the ministry and I would rather not be saddled with the boy all day. I merely wanted him to be seen in public once more."

Severus nodded his acquiescence and standing once more shook Lucius's hand, moving along with the small boy to see him through the floo, turning only to say that he would send a nanny elf to retrieve the boy later.

Severus looked down at the little boy staring up at him and held back a snarl to see the outright fear in his eyes.

"Well boy, what would you like to do now?"

Draco answered in little more than a whisper that he would do whatever was needed and the older wizard felt himself soften a little and hold out his hand to the young boy

"Then I believe food is first, not in this hovel though. It's as likely to eat you as you are it." Smirking inwardly to himself as the little boy smiled despite his nerves, he grasped the little hand and drew them both away from the eyes that were watching them unkindly.

* * *

Elphinstone was happily humming to himself, trimming at the leaves of his Shrivelfig plant when he heard a smash followed by a gasp. He looked up to his greenhouse door to find two large green eyes staring at him in fear, a smashed door and a red ball rolling towards his feet. Piecing it together quickly he took a few steps over to the little boy and felt himself get angry as Harry flinched, clearly expecting to be shouted at or smacked.

Gruffly he patted the boys shoulder "Cheer up son, it's not your fault accidents happen. Plus it's easily fixed" seeing that he clearly didn't believe him he gestured for the little boy to come closer, lifting him up and over the smashed glass ignoring the _eep!_ That came from his small bundle.

"Now, watch." Elphinstone pointed his wand at the shattered glass and broken pane, checking that the little boy was watching him before letting out a whispered "_Reparo_". He couldn't hold back his smile as he heard the little boy gasp, and it spread to a grin when Harry dashed back to the now solid frame, touching a hand to it gently before turning to stare at Elphinstone

"How…?"

Elphinstone winked and twirled his wand "Magic my dear boy!"

Harry grinned at the older wizard, then looked round staring at all the plants round him "What were you doing in here Sir?"

"None of that Sir nonsense lad, I'm Elph. This is my greenhouse, I grow my plants here and I sell some of them to the apothecary in town. Most of them are used for potions, but some of the plants are for me and Minnie to eat." He studied the little boys face, noticing the fascination that spread over his face

Making up his mind he motioned the boy over to his Shrivelfig plant, and after asking if he would like to help, handed him his smallest pair of pruning scissors.

"Now, this is my Shrivelfig plant, we need to trim the leaves…"

While this had been going on Poppy stood watching and felt her heart drop into her stomach, and a little green eyed monster grabbed her. That was her friend and the grownup was stealing him, she huffed and stomped her foot in annoyance before storming away inside. She sat herself down on the bottom step and started crying hot angry little tears into her arms, she was there for five minutes till a quiet _ahem_ got her attention and with a gasp she looked up the stairs to see Minerva watching her.

Poppy jumped to her feet "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to disturb you." She hung her head and wiped at her eyes with her hands "Harry is out in the garden, I'll go"

Minerva felt a headache coming on, give her hormonal teens any day, that she could handle! But a little girl so clearly upset, she didn't have the foggiest what to do. So she decided to do the thing that she knew best, work.

"You can come up here Miss Daniels, I've got a few little jobs that you can help me with, you are a smart girl after all!" she smiled reassuringly at her "we may have a little bit of my shortcake once we're done"

Poppy obediently trotted up the stairs and followed her into her study, and couldn't quite believe her eyes at the amount of books lining the wall and piled up around the small desk by the window.

Minerva swept into the room behind her and settled at her desk, beckoning her closer.

"Do you know your colours little one?" Minerva asked, smiling when the young girl nodded "good, now stand back"

With a flick of her wand she transfigured a coffee cup into a child sized desk and chair by her own, and set a small pile of notes down on it. She pointed to the sticker at the top "Can you sort these into different piles of colour please Miss Daniels?"

The little girl nodded and sat down at the desk, letting out a surprised sound as a small mug of milky tea popped next to her, and she looked up to see the older witch smiling "I always find it helps to have a nice strong cup of tea when I'm working"

Poppy found herself smiling back as she took a sip, then started on her little pile of work.

She'd show the Professor that she was a smart girl!

_**AN:- Thank you for all the reviews everyone, this is just a little bit of fluff. Next chapter should be in about a week since I've posted two up this week. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN- Thank you all for your reviews, here's this weeks chapter. Sorry its not that long, I've had a large amount of writers block, especially since it's such a non action chapter! I've steamrolled through it though, and next week we have Malfoy Manor, Dumbledore returns and a few other bits!_  
**

**Chapter Eleven- In Which New Plans are Set in Motion**

Helen could have sang as she stepped up the garden path to pick up Harry and Poppy. Why hadn't she thought of it before? A pre-school was a perfect opportunity for her. She would have the best opportunity to help children, and could set up schemes for those who couldn't afford the tuition, and there would be none of those bloody houses in her school.

Still that was enough for now, she had two little ones to pick up and tea to cook.

She rapped sharply on the door but it went unanswered, after knocking twice more she felt her nerves kick into high gear and pushed open the door, drawing her wand as she did. She listened closely and heard sounds from upstairs, after casting a quick muffling charm she crept up them and listened at the door.

The voices were muffled, probably by a light warding she thought to herself, but that was as far as she let herself thing before throwing open the door with her wand level and ready to attack. She blinked.

The image before of her was _not_ the one that she expected.

Elphinstone and Minerva were snuggled up on the couch, and on the floor on a blanket sat Poppy and Harry. Each person clutched a piece of shortbread in their hands and from the crumby plate in front of them and the guilty looks on their faces it most definitely was not the first.

Minerva was the first to speak, and if she didn't know better Helen would swear that the severe Professor had a blush upon her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Miss Smyth, both children have been helping us with odd jobs today and I thought they deserved a treat. I didn't realise quite how late it was or I wouldn't have let them have so much!"

Both the children stood up and walked over, touching Helens hands gently and whispering to her

"Please Nelly, don't be cross"

"We didn't mean to have so much but it was _really_ nice" offered Poppy.

"Yeah! It wasn't Elphinstone or the Pr'fessors fault!

Helen chuckled and stroked their hair "Don't worry little monsters, I don't blame anyone other than silly old Nelly for getting so jumpy" she looked up to meet Minerva's eyes "Sorry for aiming my wand at you, you didn't answer the door and I panicked. A paranoia left over from the war I'm afraid"

Minerva nodded her understanding "A lot of us still have habits my dear, its nothing to be sorry for."

"I trust that they were well behaved?"

"I'll say!" boomed Elphinstone, "Your young Harry is a dab hand in the greenhouse. He's welcome over whenever he likes!"

Rather more quietly, Poppy said that she had helped Professor McGonagall and had a nice time. Helen thanked Minerva and her husband once again before insisting that it was time to leave, pausing only to invite Minerva over for a cup of tea at her convenience the next afternoon.

Minerva looked at her husband after watching the little family leave "What on earth do you think Miss Smyth would want to talk to me about?"

Elphinstone shrugged and stood up, kissing his wife on her head "I haven't the foggiest, but I think you should go. There's something a bit off about them, and you can be more subtle with watching than I can"

"You don't mean…?"

Elphinstone grinned and winked at her, before sauntering out of the room.

Minerva groaned, she hated it when she got roped into this type of thing, but she wanted to have a closer look at the family too, she couldn't help thinking that both children looked familiar.

* * *

Severus didn't know what to make of this Malfoy, he was the image of his father that was for sure, but he had none of his father's brashness. He was quiet and polite and Severus did _not_ like it. It was unnatural for a boy of that age not to get into some form of trouble, but his every movement was calculated around what he thought was wanted of him as though he expected to be shouted at or beaten every time he opened his mouth.

He'd been perfectly behaved, perfectly polite and as silent as the damned grave unless spoken to all damned day.

They were currently in Flourish and Blotts, and the young Malfoy had his arms round himself staring at the children's section.

"Would you like to look at them Draco?"

The little boy started up at the older wizard "I'm four years old Sir, didn't you know?"

Severus raised an eyebrow "and..?"

"And I'm out the nursery. I'm not allowed any more silly things." The small boy tried to draw himself up "I'm a Malfoy and must act like one."

Severus watched his face as he made his little speech and saw the longing that was on his face. Still it wouldn't do to go against the boy's father just yet, he had no attention of letting Lucius mould him into a miniature version of himself. The boy had clearly shown his intelligence despite it being held back slightly by a fear of questioning. He just needed to think of a way to get solid time with the child, to try to undo the damage his father would do over time.

"Well I am not a Malfoy Draco, and when you are with me should you not follow my rules?"

The little boy looked unsure but nodded.

"Well by my rules you should read age appropriate books, which involves books like those. You may go and look at them while I am looking for my own books. Stay in that area please and I'll return for you shortly"

"But..."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose holding back a sigh "I promise you Draco this will be our secret, your father doesn't need to know."

The little boy nodded, still clearly unsure but walked to the children's area, standing with his arms behind his back seemingly afraid to touch the books in front of him. Severus watched to see that all was well before slipping into the Potions and Alchemy section to make the book lists for the coming year at Hogwarts.

Before he knew it a few hours had passed and it was unfortunately time to leave and get back to the Leaky Cauldron to hand back over Draco. As he was heading out of the section a pale blue tome caught his attention, he lifted it and peered at the title. _Potions for All Ages! Begin Young, Learn Fast- El Baum _after a moment's debate he added it to the pile in his arms for Helen. Not that he wanted to help her with the school, but perhaps if she could teach the dunderheads young there wouldn't be so many explosions in his classroom. Yes, that was it, nothing to do with making her happy at all.

He nodded and stepped towards the children's section, pausing as he realised something. Draco was not in sight and Severus felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was a bloody fool, the Malfoy's though rich were not a well-liked family pre-war let alone now and Draco was the spitting image of his father. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself and listened intently, and it wasn't a moment or two later that he heard it, the quiet sound of a child whimpering.

Calling on his time as a spy he crept forward quietly and rounded a corner to find a dead end row, with a scared looking Draco clinging to a book with tears streaming down his face. Above him loomed two older teens, one with dark scruffy brown hair started shouting at him

"Awww… is the little Malfoy about to cry? Well fuck you. You and your scumbag family should have been thrown away where no one could find you"

Snarling the other teen joined in "You're all dark filth who shouldn't be allowed to walk near us normal folks, you're the reason my family are dead!" the boys advanced on the small boy raising their fists. They would have attacked, had not Severus snatched both of them by their wrists and yanked them round to face him, hissing softly "You would dare raise your hand to a child? To _my_ godson?" the boys grew pale in the face of a fully grown wizard in a high temper, and they squeaked out some form of an apology before pulling themselves free and dashing out of sight.

Severus considered following them, his wand hand twitching to let loose, but he was stopped from doing that as a small ball hit him full tilt.

Draco Malfoy started to sob into his stomach as he clung onto the older wizard with all his might, Severus was bewildered, he hadn't the first notion of how to reassure the young boy. He cast back to his own rather dire childhood and did the only thing he remembered wanting, he picked him up and held him close and let the little boy cry all he wanted.

_No..._ he thought to himself _There would be no punishment for tears here. Never again._


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN:- I've had a lot of PM's asking me about why Elphinstone and Minerva have different surnames, he actually isn't one of my OC's. You can read about him on the Harry Potter wiki. It says that Minerva kept her surname because she wanted to keep her independence and I have to agree. She is a strong woman and despite her usual love for tradition I can see her wanting to keep her own name.**_

_**I'll be away this weekend (Bank holiday so I can go to visit my family a few hundred miles away!) so I wanted to upload the chapter today. I hope you all enjoy!**_

**Chapter Twelve- In Which a Warning is Ignored and a Deal Struck**

It wasn't long before Draco's sobs calmed into sniffles, Severus felt the little boy stiffen in his arms, clearly realising what he had just done so he placed him back on his feet and waited for the question he knew was coming and dreaded.

Grey eyes peered up at him, begging an answer "_Why_?"

Severus pondered how to answer it, the boy was too young to know what his father had done, but he was not a stupid child and knew there must be a reason why.

"Sometimes bad things happen to people, or people they care about" he said slowly "and instead of getting annoyed with the person who did it, they want to hurt someone close to them instead."

Draco was silent while his young face scrunched up trying to understand the older boys reasoning, and Severus braced himself for more awkward questions that were surely incoming.

"Well they're being silly" came the simple reply

Severus blinked "They are… silly?"

The little boy nodded emphatically "They are! Don't they know that what has happened can't be changed? That's what Mother always…" the boy choked off and withdrew into himself again and Severus felt his curiosity about the child in front of him grow. He smothered it however, now was not the time for experimenting and prodding at the childs psyche. He shook his head to clear it and extended his hand.

"Come Draco, we must leave now lest we be late."

The boy hesitated for a moment, then gently placed the book he still clutched onto a table with a quiet sigh.

"What book is it?"

Draco blushed "It's a book on dragons Sir, that's what my mo… the house elves called me. Little dragon."

The older wizard nodded tersely "Well hand it here boy."

The younger boy gaped, seeming for the first time all of his four years of age "What?"

"I said hand it here. You have two ears boy use them" snapped Severus feeling a flush growing up his neck for the sentimentality he was showing.

"But Father…"

"Again Draco, I am not your Father and I would rather you read any book than nothing at all. The book can stay at my home for you to read when you are there."

"At _your_ home?" the boy beamed at him "May I really go to your home sir?"

Severus felt himself growing more uncomfortable by the second, most definitely not helped by the pure joy in the young face staring up at him. "Yes Draco you may, if I can agree to a pattern with your Father. Now hurry up and pass me the book, we are already late."

The boy passed him the book, and Severus levitated it to the counter along with his other purchases. After informing the man to have them delivered to his home in spinners end he grasped Draco's hand and set off at a brisk walk back to the pub.

When they arrived it was _not_ Lucius Malfoy who met them. Instead it was a withered old house elf wearing a sack with the Malfoy name stitched on.

"Misser Snape and little master is please to be coming with Fasher. Misser Snape is wanted to be eating with family"

Severus held back a sigh. The last thing he wanted was to go to that place, he'd been there enough to last a lifetime during the war and it held nothing but bad memories for him, however he knew it needed to be done so he could negotiate with Lucius about Draco's upbringing. He needed to get Narcissa alone to see what had happened with Poppy as well, and there wouldn't be a second chance like this one.

After a quick look at Draco's hopeful face, he looked back to the creature infront of him and grunted his agreement, and in a moment they were popped away.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked considerably worse for wear as he stepped through the international floo at the ministry. He was dusty with the floo powder, and his gorgeous robes had been taken and were still being held by the American police. He had only a plain grey robe borrowed from Mrs Figg that unbeknownst to him had cat hair stuck to the back. Naturally since he was looking unlike himself, he was met by a gabble of press with Rita Skeeter leading the charge.

"Headmaster! What caused you to be arrested by the muggle police?"  
"Is it true that you were caught attacking Muggles?"

Albus continued striding towards the apparation point, growling under his breath as the press continued to hound him. He had nearly escaped when someone piped up near the back  
"Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore, is it true that you've _lost_ the Boy-Who-Lived?"

This caused Albus to stop dead, a cold feeling running down his back. How did they _know_ already? Who told them!

He spun round and snarled out who asked that. The press were silent for a moment, and he realised he had done something terribly stupid.

He'd reacted.

They went wild, flashes going off everywhere as they snapped photo after photo, screaming questions about whether Harry Potter was being raised by a muggle or wizarding family, why he was in America, and why the ministry hadn't been involved in the decision on his placement.

Dumbledore shook his arm roughly to dislodge a young reporter who was clinging to him, and apparated away with a crack, but it was too late. The reporters had their bit of meat for tomorrow, Rita Skeeter's eyes were particularly hard and glittering maliciously. She had a grudge against Dumbledore after he smothered one too many of her stories, and this was just the ammo to hit him with. A missing saviour? There was no way that the editor would let himself be bullied about a story that large.

Dumbledore paced in his office, seething to himself. He was no fool and knew that in the next few weeks he would be under intense ridicule, and it was all that bloody families fault for not obeying.

He needed to think… he needed to plan…

First he needed to find the boy… but how? There were so many orphanages in London alone, and he didn't think the Dursleys would leave the boy with his real name, they were stupid even by muggle standards but surely not _that_ stupid.

Then he'd need to put him with a suitable family to keep him in line, Hogwarts itself would be easy enough with Severus, a simple compulsion charm that affected his animosity towards James Potter would easily transfer over onto the son. It _had_ to be a muggle family though… simply had to be…

He sighed and dropped into a chair, all his plans would be for naught though if he could not find the boy, he needed to do some sleuthing and sleuthing was not something he enjoyed. He was Albus Dumbledore! He wasn't made to hide in the shadows like some common wizard.

"I've got it!"

The man jumped out of his chair and ran to his library, opening a small box and pulling out a pedant emblazoned with a phoenix coming out of the flames. Fawkes trilled sharply at the old man, who glared at the graceful bird

"You can stop that irritating noise Fawkes. Everything I am doing is for the greater good and I won't be dictated to by you."

The bird eyes narrowed and he turned round on his perch. Albus sneered and went back to looking at the pendant between his fingers. The bloody bird had been a good move at the beginning, after all it was the very symbol of the light! Who could contest anyone with a phoenix for a familiar after all? Still, when he had bound the creature to him he had expected that it would obey and it never did! Always judging him on his plans and staring at him in a way that made Albus uncomfortable. If it wasn't just a dumb beast he'd be sure it was plotting…

He shook himself from the uncomfortable thoughts, and pressed the tip of his wand to the pendant, calling in the Old Guard. He'd have to let them know so they could keep a look out for the boy, plus he trusted them to be loyal to him before the ministry… Yes… the boy would be back in his hands soon enough.

* * *

Severus looked round the grand marble hallway he stood in and sneered. There were other families more wealthy than the Malfoys, but none who flaunted it quite so grandly. The wide sweeping marble steps leading to the higher level of the house, the motto of the family with its crest embedded on the floor… every inch of it oozed wealth.

He turned hearing his name called, and saw Lucius and Narcissa entering the hall, his eyes narrowed as he took in the much altered woman before him. Though they had never been close everyone knew Narcissa had been known as a beauty in Hogwarts, but the woman in front of him was pale and drawn, and her eyes were dulled as though from intense pain only lightening when she looked upon her son. Draco bowed to his parents before a house elf appeared next to him, and taking his hand led the young boy away to eat elsewhere.

Narcissa's eyes followed her son hungrily, and when she turned and smiled to meet their guest it didn't reach her eyes, but she invited Severus into the dining room with all the politeness expected of her class.

It was as the elves began serving the third course of the evening that Lucius brought up the young Malfoy heir.

"I took the liberty of having my lawyers draw up the contract of guardianship Severus, I hope you have decided whether you would like to be Draco's godfather?"

Severus nodded "I have and I would be honoured to be your sons Godfather, however I do have some…requirements." He placed a slice of steak into his mouth, outwardly focusing on eating while watching Lucius's face secretly. The blonde man's eyes flashed angrily before calming his features again.

"Oh? I thought I made all the points clear on how this could help each of us. I can't see anything else that you could ask for or expect of me."

The smile he sent Severus reminded the man of a sharks grin, if he had been a weaker man it may even have intimidated him. However since he was most definitely not, he merely smiled politely back "That may be, however I _do_ have some. I would like Draco to stay at my home from Friday evening to Sunday evening every week with no exceptions."

Lucius began sputtering in a rather unbecoming way at that, but Narcissa looked up for the first time and appeared interested

"I also will want to oversee his education. I know that as your heir he will need to be educated politically, but I get a sense that the boy is smarter then I believe you know. If I have a hand in who tutors him I believe that he will achieve far more."

Lucius by this point had abandoned any pretence that he was not livid, and was turning a puce colour in his rage. He finally opened his mouth to shout down the dark haired wizard, but both wizards jumped as a quiet voice said "I agree"

Both men turned towards the woman they had nearly forgotten was in the room "Narcissa?" said Lucius, sounding for once in his life rather uncertain "What was that you just said?"

Narcissa drew herself up, "I said oh _dearest_ husband of mine, that I completely and utterly agree with him. Draco may be your political and familial heir, but he is _also_ a Black. My family have never been stupid and I will not have it said that my son is. Severus will choose correct tutors I am sure, and a simple day a week will not harm him to be away from the Manors grounds."

Lucius gaped at his wife "But, the Blackreach family have tutored the Malfoy offspring since my great grandfather."

Narcissa stuck her nose in the air "Tradition is not always best. You _will_ listen to Severus and myself Lucius. There is no other option, and he was our only true choice for his godfather so you can stop this feeble attempt at bartering this instant."

Severus hid his smirk behind his wineglass as Lucius sat down, clearly trying to quiet the anger he had both at Severus's suggestions, and Narcissa's agreement to it.

"Dobby" growled Lucius, and a more miserable house elf Severus has never seen appeared in the room

"Yes M-Master?" stutterd the elf

"We have finished here, let the others know to clear the room shortly. We will be moving to the library, have the contract ready for signing… well? What are you waiting for!"

The elf popped away, narrowly missing the snake headed cane Lucius swung at it with another snarl.

Lucius stood and stalked through the doors, leaving Severus to offer a rather amused Narcissa his arm and follow after.

"Narcissa I was hoping after I've gone over the contract you would be so kind as to walk me to the apparation point?" he said quietly into her ear "I have something I need to talk to you about"

The stately woman looked puzzled but agreed, then as they reached the library called good night to her husband before sweeping away in the direction Severus knew her wing was.

Within the hour Severus was the legal godfather of Draco Malfoy. He smirked, such a basic thing in the muggle world, so very complex in the wizarding. He was for all intents and purposes a third parent, with a very valid say in Draco's upbringing.

Lucius bid him goodbye at the door, his mouth still pinched unhappily at the extras on the contract and in a few moments Severus could breathe easily again. He stepped out into the cool night air, hearing the door shut behind him and closed his eyes. He savoured the feeling of being away from that house, the same things that oozed wealth made it feel smothering and oppressive, not helped he supposed by the current Lord.

He heard a twig snap, and opened his eyes once more to see Narcissa stood in front of him, no longer wearing her heavy evening robes but a light robe of pale blue.

She held her chin up and crossed her arms "You wished to talk with me?"

He nodded and offered his arm, after a brief hesitation she took it and they began to walk towards the apparation point.

"Draco is a rather quiet boy Narcissa, have you any idea why that is…?" he asked quietly, noting that the woman stiffened beside him and deciding to continue "and he seems rather reluctant to talk about you in particular"

Narcissa puffed up like she was about to lose her temper, before deflating "I love my son Severus, but Lucius won't let me near him and Draco believes it to be by my own choice"

He frowned "Why won't he let you near your own son?"

"Because…" she bit her lower lip before turning to face Severus head on "You must not tell judge me too harshly on this Severus, please hear me out?" after watching him nod she continued, her voice shaking more with each word "Draco is a twin… I had a daughter too. I called her Poppy, but her father insisted she be called Linnea, the other name being too _muggle_ like" she sneered "He doesn't have a paternal bone in his body, the children were terrified of him but because they were still in the nursery I could mostly protect them. the problem was that she never had any accidental magic… her father hated her for it, found every excuse under the sun to punish her when he saw her. That and how close the children were. He thought she was making his son weak." She smiled a rather watery smile and carried on "There were times I was sure they were one soul in two bodies, if one cried the other would never be far away to comfort them, and when they looked at each other it was like the sun shone out of them with the smiles they shared. They had their own little world where no one could ever touch them, no matter how hard Lucius tried to force them apart."

"What happened?" Severus asked quietly"

"That barbaric ritual happened" she snapped "he tested their magic and found her to be a squib. That was all the excuse he had been looking for, and he wanted her dead. I stepped in and I did _everything_ I could think of, I really did… I got her muggle clothes, and I changed her name and put her in a muggle orphanage where she would be _safe_ and away from all the stupid prejudices. Then" she gulped as if swallowing a sob "and then the other day the orphanage blew up, and I have no way of telling if she's dead or not and Draco may as well be for how much he's withdrawn." She started sobbing openly "I've lost both my children and I have no idea what to do"

Severus hugged her awkwardly, a snarky part of his brain muttering about the amount of crying witches round him lately.

"Narcissa… I've seen your daughter"

The woman grabbed him "Is she ok? Was she caught in the fire? Severus you have to tell me!" her voice cracked with her desperation

He gripped her shoulder, trying to pass some of his calm over to her "She is _fine_, she wasn't harmed in the fire, and I can tell you that she is with someone safe, someone close to me"

Narcissa felt all her tension of the past months drain away "oh thank Merlin… I thought I did what was best, but it hurt so much… knowing she is ok helps more than you can know"

Severus hesitated "She isn't exactly _ok_ right now, but she will be. She and the little boy she is living with are on a course of nutrition potions, and she is recovering from an illness. She wasn't well treated at the orphanage and that coupled with what you've told me Lucius was like has caused her to have some rather large trust issues… when I first met her she blew me across the room thinking I would harm her friend"

Narcissa froze "she… blew you across the room? But… but she's a squib!"

Severus shook his head and spoke gently "No, she isn't. She's a very powerful little witch."

"why then! You _must_ bring her back Severus! You have to bring me back my daughter!" her eyes grew wild and Severus had to take several steps away

"Do you think that wise?"

"Of course I do! I'm her _mother_ she should be with me!"

"and her father…?" he probed gently "the man who you admit wanted her killed and who harmed her on several occasions? Do you really want to bring her back into that?"

Narcissa stammered before deflating "What else can I do Severus? She's my daughter… I can't leave her with a stranger…"

"She will heal, and she will grow up strong if you leave her where she is. Draco will see her whenever he comes to stay with me. I promise you that, and I'll make sure she is well"

Narcissa nodded and pulled herself together "well… that will have to do for now. And it will help Draco…" she gave him a weak smile "Thank you for telling me Severus, I know that there was every chance that I would have reacted badly but you took that chance anyway, so thank you. I will drop Draco off at your home personally this coming Friday."

Severus nodded and bid her goodbye but was stopped once more "Severus…? Could you please ask your friend to write to me…? You can reassure her that I wont attempt to take my daughter, but I… I'd like to hear about what she's up to… please?"

Looking at her sad face he couldn't help but agree that he would try and with that he popped away. There was much to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen- In Which the Hunt Begins**

"What do you MEAN you don't know where he is Albus?" screeched Molly Weasley.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He was stuck in a room with Moody, Molly, Arthur, Minerva and Remus bloody Lupin, in a meeting presided over by Dumbledore. It was _not_ how he had wanted to spend his bloody morning. After the night at the Malfoys and the way his mind hadn't stopped whirring since seeing Helen, all he wanted to do was have one quiet day to himself in his lab. It wasn't too much to ask, but no, Albus ruddy Dumbledore had arrived back early and with a vengeance.

He'd expected the man to be annoyed that the Potter boy wasn't where he was supposed to be, but not as furious as he was, it was as though the older man needed the control. What was more curious to Snape was the fact Dumbledore was lying, not that the others realised, hell if Severus hadn't seen the boy himself he would believe the older wizard with how convincingly he spun the tale of the poor boy being kidnapped and confused with a confundus charm.

The Weasley matriarchs shrill tones pierced through his pondering and he ground his teeth in frustration.

"But what about our decision! How on EARTH is he supposed to ma…" Dumbledore slammed his hands on the table and stood up glaring at the woman, cutting her off mid rant. "That is enough Mrs Weasley. If you have nothing _helpful_ to say then perhaps you should leave."

The redhead glared but fell silent and sat down, all eyes turning back to the wizened wizard in front of them.

"I know that I assured all of you that Potter… Harry sorry, would be safe in the place where I put him, however I appear to have made a mistake" Severus raised his eyebrow as he noticed how Dumbledore ground his teeth having to admit to it

"I will be tasking each of you to keep your eyes out, I've got an Auror inside. Hes only a trainee at the moment, Kinglsey Shacklebot but his job will allow him to keep any reports away from ministry eyes. Arthur I'm going to need you to find an excuse, any excuse to keep an eye on the underage magic. Theres no way that he could block it without heavy warding, and I doubt that his kidnappers would have thought of it. Everyone else I must ask that you keep a sharp eye out for the child, Remus you especially will be useful here as you have no family so can move about freely and search other countries."

Severus couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the werewolf, the wince that crossed his face at the mention of having no family was one that Severus knew all too well. In his younger years in the Death Eater Army he'd often been sent on missions due to his expendable nature, as a half blood without a wife he was not needed for procreating and that crossed with the pang left from Helen had cut him deeply.

He listened to Albus tell them the little boys specifics and held back a sneer, they were off completely. The boy was definitely not average height and weight, he did not have short black hair and he did not wear glasses just like his father, he barely held back a snort at the thought of _these_ people heading all over looking for the wrong boy.

When they were finally dismissed he stood and walked outside, heading towards the entrance hall. He'd just reached the second floor when he found himself pinned against a wall with a slightly wild eyed Remus Lupin.

* * *

"_Why_ do _you_ smell of _my_ cub." The werewolf snarled, his eyes glinting amber. Despite being the taller man, Severus felt a shiver of fear roll up his spine and he swallowed hard before putting on a rather shaky sneer.

"I'm sure I haven't any idea what you are talking about Lupin. As far as I'm aware you _have_ no pack, so how on earth could I be near your…cub was it?"

He regretted provoking the wolf as his eyes shifted fully into amber and he lifted Severus higher, tightening the fingers wrapped round his throat "My pack are all dead you _bastard_, all except for my cub and if you know where he is you will _fucking_ tell me."

"If the boy meant so much to you…why didn't you take him in" choked out the dark haired wizard, before he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. He rubbed his throat and stared at the man who had slumped to the ground infront of him "I always knew you were a dangerous animal…"

"Oh shut up Severus" Remus snarled half heartedly, running his fingers through his hair "You don't have any idea how broken I was after Lily and James's death, and because of _Sirius_. It tore me to pieces and Dumbledore insisted that I stay away from Harry till I could keep down a steady job… irritatingly since then I've had one low level job after another and something keeps ruining it".

Severus was horrified to see tears well up in the other mans eyes and went to interrupt but Remus continued "and now… and now he's gone and no one knows where he is and I could have sworn I smelt him on you… I know that's stupid." He said, holding up his hand to silence Severus "It's been years since I saw or smelt harry, and there isn't any way _you_ would be looking after the son of James Potter… I just want him safe."

Remus stood and clapped a hand to the mans shoulder "I apologise Severus, I blame myself for not being able to care for him, I can almost hear Lily screaming at me from here" he smiled tiredly at him before turning away "I hope the next time we meet it is under better circumstances"

Severus ground his teeth, he wouldn't be soft. He wouldn't let the man know that he knew where the boy was. He wouldn't give in just because the man broke down… no no no! It wasn't a man. It was a wolf, it was Lupin! The wolf who nearly attacked him in his school days, the wolf who _did_ just attack him then! The one who stood _by_ and let Potter and Black kick the shit out of him on a daily basis!

The last true link to the boys parents…

He rubbed his face roughly and snarled out a quiet _fuck_ before walking quickly after the man, "Lupin!"

He turned round with a quizzical look "yes?"

"It wasn't just in your head… smelling your cub" muttered Severus

"You… you know where he is?" blurted Lupin incredulously "then why on earth did you stay silent? Didn't you hear how hard Dumbledore is looking for him?"

"I… Im not sure that I can trust Dumbledore with the boy" said Snape uncomfortably "I don't know why but he is lying to us, the boy was not kidnapped from his relatives. Until recently he had been living in an orphanage where he was beaten and starved on a regular basis by the signs of malnutrition. Where he is now I know that he will be kept safe."

Remus stared at him "Why the hell do you _care_"

Severus sneered at him "Not everyone has the perfect bloody upbringing Lupin, and those of us who had less than stellar one tend to want to see others avoid that." He couldn't help but feel a little smug at the flush that grew over Lupins neck, about time the man felt some remorse.

"Well you have to take me to him! Please Severus!" begged Remus, and he looked ready to punch the taller man when Severus shook his head

"Not yet Lupin, there are more people than just Potter involved in this and it's not my place to give up their secrets. I can give you my word that I will attempt to make sure you can visit him as soon as possible, but I don't want to bring Dumbledore's eye any closer to him than it is already. If you don't obey and go abroad to search for him then he _will_ start looking at where you are going instead." He steeled himself for what he had to do "_Please_ Lupin, you have to trust me with this." God he hated begging…

Remus stared at him, his eyes calculating before nodding shortly. "Expect a letter from me within the next few days Snape." The shorter man would have done any Slytherin proud with the way he stalked out. Letting out his breath Severus started up once more for the entrance hall. He didn't know why he told Lupin, or at least that's what he told himself. If he looked deep inside he knew he did it because he saw too much of himself in the little Potter boy, and he knew that the more people around the child who loved him, the better it would be for him.

He stepped outside into the warm summer afternoon and took a deep breath, he couldn't help but feel that he was like a judged man walking to the gallows. How the bloody hell was he going to tell Helen that she had to trust two more people into their secret.

_**AN: Hello to my readers! I'm sorry it isn't as long as the last one, and I know it is shorter than my last few chapters have been. I have had to slice this one into thirds because it was getting far too long. I hope you are all enjoying the story- I hope to hear from you**_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:- Sorry! Had put the wrong title on this one, updating with the correct one**

**Chapter Fourteen- In Which a Bond Begins Again**

The little boy who had been so discussed was currently in the back garden of his home, trying his best to climb up the tree at the end of it while his sister stood below him shouting encouragement.

There were two witches sat on a bench watching them, one looking decidedly worried

"Miss Smyth aren't you worried he'll fall?" murmured Minerva, never taking her eyes from the small figure who had reached the second branch a frown wrinkling her forehead. The younger witch merely grinned and took another sip of her tea

"Oh I was the first time I saw him climbing, however magic is most definitely a wonderful thing. I realised that he wouldn't be able to resist the old oak tree so it's got a good thick layer of cushioning charms all around the base. He could fall from the top branch and all he'd have is a bruised backside. Maybe that would teach him to be careful finally!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and muttered something Helen could swear was "boys…" before speaking up "Miss Smyth, since I arrived here we have talked about the weather, your work since Hogwarts, my work in Hogwarts, Harry and Poppy and even why you shouldn't leave out cat food for hedgehogs. Perhaps it is time for us to talk about what you invited me here for?"

Helen sighed "I'm afraid that I have a favour to ask you Professor. With these two to look after I handed in my notice working for the muggle social services, I want to focus on something that I can actually see the difference I am making… he suggested a primary school of sorts."

Minerva raised her eyebrows "Oh? And how do you expect to do that? Children cannot practice magic till they are eleven because they cannot control it, they haven't reached their first majority!"

Helen let a slow smirk roll over her face "And there lies the problem Professor. Where did I say anything about practicing magic? There are other important things needed to prepare children for Hogwarts." She leant forward "tell me, what are the first years like with essay writing in your class? What about with their Arithmancy? Do you find the middle and lower class purebloods struggling?"

Minerva stared at the woman in front of her as though seeing her for the first time "I… I suppose there have always been problems… but Albus…" she was silenced by a snort from the younger woman

"_Albus_? Albus wouldn't give a rats arse. The man doesn't care about anything other than him staying up on that bloody golden throne of his. I apologise because I know that you are fond of the old man, but do _not_ speak of him as though he was the be all and end all of what is right in _this_ house." The anger that rolled off her made Minerva recoil slightly and puff herself up

"Miss Smyth I have no idea why you have got anything against the Headmaster, but I can assure you that he cares for each and every one of his students…"

"What about Severus?"

Minerva blinked "Excuse me?"

"I said, what about Severus? He suffered seven years of torment at that school, he went to his head of house several times who sent him on the headmaster. He was dismissed each and every time because the group who harassed him were Gryffindors, and you yourself turned a blind eye because your star chaser was one of the tormentors. Hell one of your _prefects_ stood by and did nothing. There is a very solid problem at Hogwarts in the Slytherin house and none of the staff give a damn because they are perceived so solidly as _dark_"

Minerva stood up and glared at the younger witch "He is the greatest wizard of our time. He kept us strong during the war and I will not have him demeaned in such a way"

Helen nodded shortly "Fine. I ask then that you leave my home, and this coming year in Hogwarts watch. Don't judge the first year Slytherin, just watch how the other houses, heck even the other Professors react to them. I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll approach another Hogwarts professor for assistance"

Minerva nodded tersely and Helen was about to lead her through to the front door when she was stopped by a small cough, the women turned to see Poppy beside them.

"One moment Poppy" said Helen "I just need to see the Professor out"

"But Nelly its important!"

"Oh…? Go on then, what's the matter?"

"Harrys stuck up the tree!"

Helen paled and turned to look at the oak tree. There perched on the top was a small terrified looking boy clinging to the branch as though his life depended on it. They dashed over and stared up at him

"Oh Merlin!" gasped Helen, "what am I supposed to do!"

Minerva looked at her strangely "You are a witch are you not? Just use a simple levitation charm."

"I can't! Both the children are on nutrition potions, I can't cast any magic not meant for human purposes on them or it will mess them up!" she turned wild eyed to the older witch "please, your Elphinstone must have a ladder or something in his shed?" She turned back to stare up at harry who was now crying freely "Don't worry Greeneyes! I'll get you down as soon as I can!"

Minerva bit her lip, before shaking her head "He doesn't… and he isn't in today, he's down in London."

"_Are_ you a witch or aren't you?" drawled a voice from behind. They turned round to see Severus stood by the back door. He took in the sight in front of him, frowning lightly as he saw the dark circles under Helens eyes.

"Didn't you hear the woman" snapped Minerva "She can't use levitating charms because of their potions."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow and strode across to where they stood at the base of the tree stopping only to pick up a stone, which he tossed to Minerva.

"And what is this supposed to accomplish?" sniped the older woman

"Why Professor McGonagall" purred Snape "I was under the impression that you were the first female to pass her Transfiguration mastery in the last 100 years? Was I labouring under a false impression? Because _surely_ one as accomplished as yourself would have thought to transfigure that into a ladder tall enough to reach the boy."

McGonagall sputtered for a moment, then with a flourish of her wand transfigured the stone into a ladder.

"Now that I've done that I will take my leave Miss Smyth, I'm sorry that I cannot be of any help to you with your project." The older witch stormed out with her head held high, Severus and Helen rolled their eyes before shifting their attention back to the wailing child at the top of the tree.

Severus leant the ladder against the tree and steadied it, before gesturing for Helen to climb.

"I… I can't" the woman blushed red and stared at her feet "I'm terrified of heights…"

Severus sighed but began to climb, stopping only to snap at her to steady the ladder.

He reached the top and found himself eye to eye with a rather frightened little boy, or at least he would be eye to eye if said child didn't have his eyes screwed tightly shut

"Potter?"

Nothing

"Potter."

Still nothing… Severus continued in a softer voice

"_Harry_ can you look at me please"

His heart tightened with memories as the boys tear filled green eyes met his, and he had to swallow hard before continuing "That's a good boy, listen to me, I need you to let go of the branch"

"I can't! I'll fall!" choked out the little boy, tightening his arms round the branch

"Now come on" chided Severus "Do you really think that Helen would let me come get you if I'd really let you fall? Now, let go of the branch and slowly reach towards me"

"Do you promise?" came towards him in little more than a whisper.

"Pardon?" blinked Severus

"Do you promise not to let me fall Sir?" murmured the small boy

After a brief second of thought Severus promised and reached out an arm "Come here now Harry"

After a moment's hesitation the little boy let go of the branch and wrapped round the outstretched arm, and in one swift movement was brought against Severus's chest and held tight there. The little boy burrowed his head into Severus's neck and began crying again, though this time it was likely from relief.

As he made his way carefully down the ladder, Severus berated himself. He was definitely getting soft, first comforting Draco, then the wolf and now he had another little boy clinging to him. Reaching the base he attempted to peel harry off him to pass the boy to Helen, but found the child to be stuck fast.

"Let go at once!"

"NO!" shouted the boy clinging to him even harder

"Oh for the love of merlin… Helen, sort this mess out! Get your boy off me!"

Helen couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of her, and she heard Poppy behind her snickering too. The man was stood straight backed with his arms held round the boy supporting him, as he saw that Helen was grinning he sneered and dropped his arms to his side rigidly. Helen and poppy both burst out laughing, for rather than falling on his backside as Severus thought, Harry merely clung to the man tighter and stayed there dangling from him.

Poppy piped up "Harry's always been more monkey than boy"

Helen nodded "I have to agree Severus, the best option is to come inside and settle down in a chair, eventually he'll get off you"

Severus sneered but did as advised, the sneer dropped off his face however as he watched Helen turn and take Poppy's hand to lead them inside. There was a pang deep inside his chest at the thought that it should be his daughter she held, a thought which he squashed as soon as he could. That time had passed, Helen seemed to just want to be friends…

With a sigh he wrapped his arms back round Harry and started walking after them

"Are you sad sir?" came a muffled voice

He looked down at the small boy in his arms "Excuse me?"

"Are you sad? You sounded sad when you sighed and I don't like it when people are sad"

He gave Harry a small smile "No I'm not sad child, I was just thinking. Are you going to get down and walk now?" they had crossed the garden reached the kitchen by the time Harry made up his mind to walk, and he dashed off and up the stairs.

* * *

Severus entered the living room to find Helen had already kicked off her shoes and was sat in a squashy red chair, he cleared his throat and looked around "Where is Poppy?"

"She headed upstairs, she wanted to do some colouring and she has a small desk in her room to sit at. So- why did you come round today Severus?"

He sat in the chair opposite and took her hands in his. Helen looked at him shocked

"…Sev..?"

He smirked "Now don't think anything of it, it's just that I've been on the other end of your slaps often enough that I remember how they feel. I've something to tell you that you won't like."

Helen looked at him suspiciously "…Oh…?"

"I've been to the Malfoy's, and I've told Narcissa that Poppy is a witch"

Helens eyes widened "What the fuck Severus? I told you about the kids because I trusted you! Poppy was left to _rot_ in that orphanage! And you just tell her parent oh yes your daughters totally fine and actually a witch! Did your brain crawl up your arse and die at the sight of her pretty grey eyes or something?!"

Severus tightened his grip on her wrists "Would you listen woman! For Merlin's sake do you not think that I may have considered the possibility this could end badly? I had her on her own, and if it had gone wrong I would have Obliviated her!"

"Why the hell were you there anyway, I thought you weren't one of _them_ and you were just a spy!" spat Helen.

"Poppy was a twin. Did you know that?"

Helen flushed and Severus raised his eyebrow "That'll be a yes then. Did you not think about how magical twins bond together? How much emotional distress they would both be in under separation? Hell teeth woman did you not realise that she was trying to transfer the bond to Harry? I had my suspicions after the little witch blasted me across the room"

She looked at the ground "I had my suspicions too. Back at the orphanage they were never apart and Harry stopped trying to play with other children, not only because they were mean. He told me Poppy got upset when he wasn't close. I knew this could be a problem eventually, but I thought it would do them both good to heal emotionally."

Severus shook his head "it wouldn't, the bond isn't transferable. Poppy would merely keep acting out and getting more possessive. What she is seeking from Harry isn't something he can give, she needs her brother."

Helen glared at him "If I could do that for her I would, but I can't just walk up to the Malfoy's and say 'Hello! If you don't mind could I please borrow your son for a while so that he can talk with his sister?'"

"You can't" smirked Severus "But I can. I was at their home because they wished for me to become Draco's godfather. Lucius was never going to be a good father, but I had my thoughts about Narcissa. Her mother fought to name her and brought the youngest daughter up herself, she was a good woman and though her eldest was rather insane the other two Black girls were kindly as their mother. Narcissa did think highly of blood purity but she wasn't a fanatic you know this, and she was always kind to the younger years in Hogwarts. It just didn't make sense that she would abandon her daughter without reason. Lucius would have killed her to save a smudge on his family name"

"So Narcissa took her to the orphanage to save her?" probed Helen "Because if so you'd think she'd have looked into it more… I was assigned there because it had the worst adoption rates and most complaints in all of London…"

"You think the Malfoy's have enough knowledge of the Muggle world to realise that?" asked Severus with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Helen smiled wryly "I suppose not… so they chose to make you Draco's godfather. How does that help with the problem of getting them together? As far as I'm aware both Malfoy's are still living."

The dark haired wizard nodded "That they are. However I negotiated on the contract, he will be staying with me every Friday starting from tomorrow, and will not return to the manor until Sunday evening. I would like to give the children some family time if you would allow me to bring Draco here?"

Helen nodded "It would be good for the children to start socialising with others their age, and Draco would be good for Poppy"

"Well… now that I've told you that I'm sure you can handle what else I've got to tell you?"

Helen rolled her eyes "I'm sure you can, besides you are hurting my wrists so let me go and tell me what other news you have for me"

As Severus told Helen about Remus, and how he had assured the man that she would be in contact with him with regards to Harrys wellbeing he came to the conclusion that it was a foolish idea.

It wasn't a hard conclusion to get to he reasoned, as the shorter woman's jumped onto him, and her hands tightened round his neck

"You unbelievably stupid bloody man! Did it not occur to you that I could have contacted Lupin myself if I felt it necessary! I don't know how close he is with Dumbledore and no matter how _sorry_ you felt for him this is my life and the children are _my_ responsibility!"

All at once though the tirade stopped, and Helen collapsed on him, her arms falling limply by her sides

"What am I going to _do _Sev?" she whispered, and he was alarmed to feel the dampness of tears on his neck "I can't raise Poppy, her parents will find out and take her away eventually, and they'll find Harry and they'll take him away and put him with a family like the Weasleys, where he will be overlooked or spoilt…. It's only been a few days and I already feel over my head."

It was like a light bulb went off in his mind, as he flashed back to exams in school, the same sobbing woman in his lap then. In times of stress he was always the level headed one, whereas Helen had tended to overthink which led to sleepless nights and higher emotions. That knowledge, mixed with her outburst and dark shadowed eyes brought him to one conclusion.

"You haven't been sleeping have you!" he stated accusingly

Helen had the grace to blush "I… I have tried. The first night I was woken early by Harry crying, and last night I was just too worried about finding a building for the school and meeting with Minerva today which went _horribly_ anyway and I was so worried that something would happen during the night and…and I just couldn't sleep."

Severus flicked his eyes to the clock on the mantle, and found it to read five o clock, he stood and held Helen just as securely as he had held harry not an hour earlier grinning at the squeak she let out.

"Severus Snape! Put me down this instant! I am _not _sixteen anymore! You can't just pick me up and put me in bed! God dammit put me down!"

She was still complaining as he deposited her on top of her duvet, and pulled a comforter over her, smiling as he realised that it was the one he had saved up and bought her for Christmas third year.

"Oh hush woman" he chided softly, pushing a piece of hair away from her face "You need sleep, so sleep. You have nothing to worry about right now, and I will remain here to care for the two brats"

Helen quieted and stared up at him for a moment, studying his face for any sign of deceit before sniffing and rolling over "They aren't brats. And if you insist I have to take a nap like a child then get out and leave me to it"

He rolled his eyes before sweeping across the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He found himself face to face with two small children with worried faces, he quirked his eyebrow at them

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Nelly?" asked Poppy, craning her neck around him as though she would be able to see through the door.

"She just needs to sleep for a while" Severus said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "For now we are going to stay downstairs. What would you like to do?"

The children looked at each other, then back at Severus, a slow smile spreading across their faces. He felt a twinge of fear, before pushing it down, they were just children…they couldn't do anything… right?


	16. Chapter 16

_AN- This is an apology, I'm going to have to move down updates to every other week (though I will still update weekly when I can). After months of looking I've finally found work, and also managed to get ridiculously ill. Both of these things mean that I can't write as often as I want, but I do want to say I won't be giving up on this story at all, and I thank you for sticking with me!_

**Chapter Fifteen- In Which a Building is Bought**

When Helen woke, her first thought was how quiet it was while having a long stretch on her bed. Her second thought was how _quiet_ it was, while sitting bolt upright and realising that she couldn't hear a thing. She jumped up, pulling on a pair of slippers and hurried to the hallway, she felt so foolish! Severus didn't _really_ know these children yet and they were probably driving him barmy!

She headed downstairs hearing giggling from the kitchen followed by a yell of surprise. Helen frowned and opened the door to see two very guilty looking children, and Severus covered from head to toe in flour with his eyes shut and lips pursed tightly.

"These two little monsters said they wanted to make you a cake after reading quietly for an hour" he ground out. "They however got bored, and while I was measuring out the milk decided to throw the flour over me."

Helen nodded and looked at the two children ready to tell them off, but was struck by how their faces had transformed from guilt into fear. It took a brief moment before she realised that the fear was directed towards herself and Severus, and the thought caused a sick feeling in her stomach.

She swallowed, but carried on keeping her voice level "That was _very_ naughty of you both. Severus was being kind" The children hung their heads as Helen continued "We _don't_ treat our guests like that in this house. You will apologise to him at once, clean up this mess and you will not be having any dessert after tea"

Both children stared at her, their eyes showing how puzzled they were before mumbling an apology to Severus and moving to grab a dustpan and brush from under the sink, beginning to sweep the flour up.

Severus turned to Helen "Would you mind if I used your shower please? I'd rather get this all off now."

"Not at all Severus, it's up the stairs in the room next to mine"

He nodded and headed to the bathroom, and Helen cleared up the half mixed cake batter, vanishing it with her wand before sitting down at the dining table to keep an eye on the two children while leafing through the details of buildings.

She had yet to find one that was truly suitable for a school but she knew roughly what she was looking for, it had to be in a purely wizarding village obviously, which narrowed it down to one of several in the UK. She was leaning towards Hogsmeade itself, or Ilby near Whitby, but for either of those places to be a possibility she would need more funds than she had currently. She pulled her notebook out of her purse as an idea struck her, and began noting down the various pureblood families she had known to have children in the last few years.

_Longbottom, Weasley, Bones, Parkinson, Macmillan, Bulstrode…Zabini had had a child as well hadn't she? I should get information on some half bloods too, but I'll need the purebloods backing if I'm to get this thing off the ground, I'll have to charge fees obviously but with their support I should be able to petition the ministry for some funding too…_she was interrupted from her musing by a small hand on her arm.

Looking she saw Harry watching her with still teary eyes "Yes Harry?"

"We're done Nelly" he said quietly, she flicked her eyes up and saw all the flour had indeed been brushed up and so she nodded and told the children they could play outside if they wanted till tea time.

The two small children looked puzzled but went to play outside, after Harry had run to his room to get a ball to play with. Helen watched the children running about outside while chewing absentmindedly on her pen, she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Severus come in behind her and so jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"Thank you Helen, for use of your facilities" he said stiffly, thinking of the difference between his own cold bathroom at Spinners end.

She smiled up at him "It was nothing, especially after your help earlier. I didn't realise that I was as tired as that. Please, will you stay to tea? As my thanks for that and for Harry."

Severus nodded, and together they began to cook a meal for themselves and the children.

* * *

Outside, the children in question were not as calm as they appeared. Once they were sure that Nelly was distracted with Severus, they headed for the tree and sat down.

"I… I don't think she knows she's meant to hit us…" whispered Poppy

Harry nodded "I don't think she knows either… would it be _very_ naughty of us to not tell her?"

Neither child stopped to think that maybe Helen had the right of it by not beating them senseless, it simply did not occur to them. Harry had spent his life so far in a building where he was the scapegoat for every occurrence and his backside had felt the sting of a hand or belt often enough that there were marks that were only just fading as they were not reawakened.

Poppy, though she had not been as routinely beaten as Harry, never thought twice about the fact that discipline meant beatings. She and Draco had always been afraid of their fathers temper and of displeasing him because he would not hesitate in slapping them or using his cane on them. That Helen had not smacked them confused them both.

After sitting quietly thinking for a while Poppy spoke up "maybe… maybe because she doesn't have any kids she doesn't know? I think it would be too naughty to not tell her… we should tell the Professor."

"Why?" asked Harry

"Well if we tell the Professor then _he_ can tell her" began Poppy, and the boy joined in as he caught her train of thought

"and if we tell him, we won't have embarrassed her so she will be gentler when she does hit us"

Both children beamed at their cleverness. They knew that when you were being hit for embarrassing someone it was worse than for any other reason, they didn't realise this was because the people in question were angry and violent.

After a few more minutes they decided that they would tell Severus later, when they could get him alone and were called in not long after for their tea.

* * *

Over tea plans were made by all concerned. Severus and Helen after much debate between themselves had decided that they would check the old school house in Ilby. Hogsmeade was too close to the headmasters gaze for comfort for running a school, it would bring too much attention and scrutiny to the little family behind the whole arrangement. They had also come to the conclusion that as a half blood Helen would have little chance of getting some of the darker purebloods to her side, so he would be her ambassador as though he was a half blood himself he had fought beside them _in their eyes at least_ against the muggle lovers.

The children were plotting happily also, as they decided that when they were visiting this school house they would tell Severus about Helens failings with disciplining them, and after all agreeing to meet at the floo point in Hogsmeade at 9am Severus bid the small family goodbye.

Said family stood at the sink and were washing up the pots from their meal when Poppy piped up

"I like the Professor Nelly"

Helen looked startled "Well, that's very good to know honey. I'm sure he likes both of you too"

"Do _you_ like the Professor Nelly?" asked Harry with a grin

Helen did blush at that "The Professor is a very good man Harry, of course I like him"

Both children grinned "Are you going to marry him?"

"What?" squawked the older witch

"Well if you like him then you should marry him!" said Poppy

"If you married him, it would be like you were our mum and dad" smirked Harry

"I will not be marrying the professor!" exclaimed Helen

Ignoring her the children continued "And we could all live together, and he could show us potions and read to us and we could make a cake!"

"and we wouldn't play a trick this time" added harry

"We are not getting married!" said an exasperated Helen, only to groan and hit her head in her palm as the children started circling her

"Nelly's getting maaa-riiied Nelly's getting maaa-riiied!" they sang before running upstairs to get into their pyjamas still giggling.

"Bloody monsters" muttered the woman in question, before finishing the washing with a swish of her wand and following after.

* * *

"And as you can see Miss Smyth this room overlooks the sea rather beautifully…"

Harry yawned with boredom and leant against the wall. The estate goblin had been showing them every nook and cranny of the old school house for what seemed like hours to the two small children. The building was beautiful admittedly, with wide windows overlooking the sea and the hodgepodge gardens had a large grassy area which would be easy to use as a playground once the weeds and nettles had been tamed, as well as the ruins of what was once a vegetable patch.

Another yawn, this time from Poppy led Helen to stop making notes and notice the bored faces around her, even Severus had started looking fed up now. She smiled apologetically "I suppose this isn't that interesting for any of you huh?"

There was a group of voices all claiming that that definitely was not the case, but she shoved a £10 note into Severus's hand. "Go. Take the kids to Whitby and I'll meet you there, get some chips or something. If you wait around much longer I'm afraid Harry might melt into a puddle" she said with a grin towards the lolling boy.

With a nod towards her Severus left to catch the bus into town with the children and she turned back to the estate goblin Gornuk who was waiting with an impatient sneer on his face, which turned rather rapidly to shock.

"I apologise Master goblin for your delay, I hope that we can continue our business without further interruptions" said Helen formally, it had been a long time since Gornuk had expected civility from any wizarding folk and the respect in the woman's voice caught him short, before he bowed to her.

"Please call me Gornuk. It is no great delay Miss Smyth, there is little left of our business here aside the matter of cost. I assume that you would prefer us to furnish it as part of a package? Or would you prefer to do that yourself."

Helen flushed pink "I apologise again Gornuk. I don't have the funds to pay for a Gringotts package, no matter how useful that would be. I'm having to get funding from the pureblooded families whose children will use this facility to cover the payments on the loan."

Gornuk was silent for a short while, before a light came on behind his eyes. "We have many customers who die, leaving everything to funds we have set up. Have you considered applying for any assistance in that manner?"

"No… I hadn't thought of that! Would a wizarding primary school be eligible for any of the funds?"

Gornuk pulled out a piece of parchment "I don't know, but I shall find out."

Helen watched curiously as the goblin pulled out a self-inking quill and began to write, gasping as it wrote back to him. Gornuk grinned toothily "A goblin invention ma'am, this allows myself and other estate goblins to communicate with the bank headquarters immediately for situations where we need to, such as checking our procedures."

Helen marvelled at the genius of the goblins, and there was a silence in the room aside the scratching of the quill against parchment.

* * *

"Miss Smyth?"

She was brought out of her thoughts with snap "Sorry Gornuk, I was miles away. Have you heard about the funding?"

"I have, though you are not eligible for any large amounts of monetary assistance due to the amount of bequeaths all specifying Hogwarts Fund. However the late Mme Birchwood of the Hogwarts School of Governors had a disagreement with Dumbledore shortly before her passing. She had bought brand new items for the school but never gave them to it due to the disagreement. Specifically she said in her will '_I leave the school equipment to any of those who would use it in a magical school United Kingdom, provided they are not Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, and they are not requesting them on his behalf.'_" Gornuk looked to the woman in front of him "I daresay you meet that requirement. The equipment in question consists of…" the goblin pushed his spectacles further up his nose "let me see here… ah yes. 50 standard size 2 pewter cauldrons, 10 sets of crystal vials, the basic first year books for Hogwarts, along with 302 galleons to be spent as seen fit."

Helen beamed "That would be _perfect_! It will allow a nice rounded education on magical theory, the basics of potions brewing and with the galleons I should be able to buy some old desks for the room as well as the muggle workbooks I'll need for them." She leant down and threw her arms round an extremely surprised goblin "Thank you Gornuk" she said sincerely "You've been such a large help."

"I'm assuming that you would like to take the building then?" he asked, shaking his head to clear it

With a grin and a flourish of her quill, Helen became the proud owner of a school.

* * *

Meanwhile a tall dark haired man swept along the crowded streets, with two smaller figures trotting obediently behind him. The two smaller ones looked at each other with a significant look, and the boy stepped forward to grasp the mans jacket.

Severus spun round "Yes Potter?"

The boy scuffed his shoe on the floor and mumbled "we need to talk to you in private Sir" the man looked at Harry's embarrassment, and Poppy's earnest look and hurriedly took them down a side street and away from the larger crowds.

Turning to look at them again he asked what the matter was, and couldn't stop the shock that ran across his face when the children explained what was the matter

"Its Nelly sir, we don't think she knows that shes supposed to smack us" confided Poppy "We haven't been very naughty, aside from that trick we played on you" she blushed beet red and shut up

"so you see sir we know we should have had a smack for what we did, but we just got told off and have to clean up…"

"…and we are worried that Nelly doesn't know and that someone might take us away from her because of it!"

Severus looked at them, realising he had to go carefully with what needed to be said, remembering the conversation he had had with Helen the night before "So you think that you need to be… beaten?"

When both children nodded he sighed and sat on a bench, motioning for them to sit by him. "I want you both to listen to me very carefully, you do not need to be beaten." He held up a hand when they looked ready to argue "You don't. Adults are not supposed to beat children. Listen to me, I'm speaking for both myself and Helen when I say this, you _do not_ need to be beaten, when you misbehave you will be punished by having to clean things up, or time outs or being grounded. You may be spanked if you do something that puts yourself in danger, but that will only ever be from Helen. If anyone else tries to hit you come and tell one of us immediately. Am I understood?"

The children were both frowning, clearly trying to understand and it was Harry who spoke first "But sir… if adults aren't supposed to hit us… why did they?"

Severus was stumped as to how he should answer them. He'd asked himself the same question many times as he had suffered from the apathy of his mother and the violence of his father, and he knew he had a chance of helping reverse the damage with the two children in front of him before it spread.

"Sometimes" he stated carefully "Some adults want to be in control all the time. They think that if they hit people they can keep that control. Think about it, did the people used to hit you for disagreeing with them or doing something they didn't like?" both children were clearly thinking it over before nodding carefully

"...so if someone tries to hit us we shouldn't let them?" queried Poppy

"No. You most definitely should not, in fact I'll be very unhappy if you do!"

Both children nodded their understanding, though they didn't look entirely convinced and took his hand. Severus knew that they didn't entirely believe him, but it was a good start at the very least.

* * *

When Helen met up with them an hour later, she couldn't help her smile at the sight of the usually severe Severus Snape with a small girl curled up on his lap half asleep, and a boy throwing chips to the seagulls. She slid onto the bench beside them and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. As strange as her life had got recently, she didn't think she could change it for the world. She adored the two children who had so quickly wormed their way into her heart, and for the first time she was beginning to think that she had a chance once again with the dark eyed wizard who had come back into her life as though he'd never left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen- In Which an Olive Branch is Extended**

Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly; he had made appointments with most of the darker pureblood families and was down to the very last one he had to see before picking up Draco from Narcissa. The majority of the families he had been to see had accepted the positive points of having their children mingle with each other young, and after he had spun a spiel about how they would be able to hold their own in Hogwarts to prove themselves superior to those of other blood well he could hardly hold them back.

In the last war the higher number of squibs being produced by the more inbred pureblood lines were not going unnoticed and the murmurings of loss of power had begun. The opportunity to squash those murmurings was something to be relished by those families who had fought for the Dark Lord, and Severus Snape felt justifiably proud that he had managed to play them so beautifully into funding a school that would seek to level the playing field for all.

He stood in front of Greengrass Manor, though the family had openly remained neutral in the last war Severus had been close enough to know that a lot of the funding had come from this family as one of the oldest. It showed.

The manor was, for lack of a better word, decaying around the current family. Where once the red bricked Georgian manor had stood proudly and pristine was instead a building where the painted window frames were peeling, the brick crumbling and the garden growing towards wild.

He stepped up the path, being careful not to tread on any of the broken pottery and rapped hard on the door. He was met by a house elf who was bent with age, with many bruises over their body.

"Who is you wizard to visit the Greengrass manor?" croaked the wizened old thing.

"My name is …" but he was cut off from his answer by a drunken yell

"Whooss i' at thuh door you wre'ched elf?" bloomed the slurred voice, and from down the hall came the lumbering form of Maxwell Greengrass, who stared from bleary grey eyes at Severus. "Sevr's? Issat you?"

Severus nodded, holding back his sneer only barely "It is Maxwell, may I come in? It's a business call."

"Sevr's m'boy.. WELCOME to the wunderf'l world our m'ster left us!" the older man swayed where he stood arms outstretched to encompass everything in the hall. He appeared to be waiting for a comment, so Severus did take a cursory glance, and only just held back his shock. There were dark spots on the walls where tapestries and paintings had once stood, the spindles on the banisters were smashed or damaged and the fireplace had clearly long been empty. He already knew in his heart that Helen would not receive any funding from this family and there was no sign of any life despite their intelligence of a wife and two children.

"I see you have fallen on harder times friend" he began cautiously, only to be dragged inside by a heavy arm round his shoulders

"_Har'er_ times indeed fr'nd…" hiccupped Maxwell, towing Snape into what was once a receiving room,though now it held just a few mismatched chairs. One of those Severus found himself dumped into. Drawing his wand just to his fingertips he shot a mild sobering charm at the man who was swaying with the effort needed to focus on sitting his backside down in a chair without falling.

The man continued his rambling, still slurred, though to Severus's great relief far more understandably

"Our lord promised the Greengrass family would be his highest ranking family, we gave everything to that oaf of a man" snarled the incensed man "I was supposed to be his right hand man! But then he was beaten by a fucking baby. Now look at me, my home in ruins, my staff down to a single USELESS HOUSE ELF" he bellowed the last words and Severus couldn't help the twinge of sympathy for the cringing house elf in the hall. Growling under his breath Maxwell poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and drained it before pouring another.

The man turned wild eyes onto Severus. "Do you know the worst thing? The absolute worst? I have watched my companies and my investments crumble, Ive watched the trinkets and antiques squirrelled away over centuries disappear but this is most _definitely_ the worst." He turned to the door and roared

"MARINA! I WANT YOU AND THE BRATS IN THE RECEIVING ROOM _NOW_"

Severus heard the scurrying noises and the careful steps down the stairs, but he couldn't help holding in his gasp. Marina had been one of the great beauties of Beauxbatons, the older wizard had been betrothed to her in his seventh year, and had wasted no time showing off her picture to all the Slytherin boys, even deigning to show it to Snape, the fourth year half blood.

The girl in the painting had been soft, with wispy black hair and the most startling eyes, and her mouth had always had that look that she was about to laugh. The woman in front of him bared very little resemblance to the joyful girl she had been in the pictures. Her skin was drawn tight over hollowed cheeks, and there was a shimmering only noticeable to Severus due to his years as a spy that hinted she was under many glamour charms just to get to that level. She was holding her arm awkwardly like it was in pain but held her head high.

"Yes my lord?" Severus raised an eyebrow, not one of the purebloods he knew still forced their wife to refer to them as the lord in informal situations, but he was cut off from continuing his line of thought when Maxwell began ranting again

"This is my good for nothing wife as you may remember snape. And this, is why I'm the unluckiest son of a bitch you could know"

He stepped forward and leant around his wife, and dragged two small girls from behind her, holding their arms above their head painfully though they didn't make a peep. Severus fought down a snarl and tried to fake a concerned look as he addressed their father, pretending he didn't see the obvious annoyance right infront of him.

"Are they ill?"

The other man snorted "They are useless that's what they are, my first born is a fucking girl, but I think hey its ok. We can get her married off to a nice properly bred boy and get a good bride price to help get money and the second born can inherit, but no. My second born is a fucking female too" he lifted the smaller girl who was maybe two years old so that she was stood on her tiptoes and shook her "and not only that I'm saddled with a barren bitch for a wife! The healer had to remove her womb after complications."

The man had grown more and more enraged as he spoke, and as he finished his rant he released his grip on the silent older daughter. She fell to the floor hard, but it was not her who drew Snape's gaze. Maxwell Greengrass drew his arm back and looked ready to belt the cowering toddler.

Severus moved to restrain him, but there was a burst of energy that knocked the Greengrass male unconscious before he could be reached. He looked over and caught the eye of Marina who stood panting, and who looked back with a ghost of a smile.

"That oaf took my wand long ago, and I cant fight back for myself. But no one, _no one _will ever lay a hand on my child. I'm strong enough to see to that."

Severus nodded "I can see that Madame Greengrass, may I ask why you remain with him?"

"My magic was bound to him, and you know the old laws on children. Were I to leave, I would leave less than a squib and without my two darlings. I would rather stay and take it"

"Surely, surely there is somewhere that you could go? Somewhere you could take them?" Severus was almost pleading now, he saw far too much of his childhood in this house and the thought of there being _nothing_ he could do was abhorrent in every way to him. But alas, the world is not always fixable, there is not always a magic word to be said and everything is better. It took close to half an hour before he would stop pleading, and during the time the wife of the last Greengrass male stood resolute. She could not and therefore would not leave when it meant leaving behind her children. Finally Severus accepted this, but he insisted on leaving a healing balm with her and on the lady of the house's command the elderly elf left to find one in his Hogwarts quarters.

They sat down in the chairs to wait, the daughters pressing into their mothers side and watching the newcomer with unfriendly eyes and the knocked out figure of Lord Greengrass went unnoticed and unwanted.

"I assume Mr Snape that it was business and not pleasure that brought you to us today? If so I must tell you we cannot afford to invest in anything at the moment." She said it so mildly that had he not been in the crumbling house he would think they were just going through a spot of bother.

"It was Madame, however I would like to propose something different." He was going out on a limb here once again and could only hope that Helen would forgive him for it later. "A friend of mine is creating a school of sorts to prepare children for when they eventually attend Hogwarts. I came seeking funding, however I would like to propose that both your daughters attend the school."

Madame Greengrass raised an eyebrow "My youngest Astoria is only just two and Daphne is just four. Isn't that a little young for a school?"

"Well" reasoned Snape "there are a few pureblood families who have children under school age. This would allow those children to join and help swell our numbers. We could run a crèche alongside it, and the school is accepting children of your older daughters age. Don't you think that it would be good for them to get out and socialise?"

Marina pursed her lips "Be that as it may, not only would my husband never approve but we have no way of paying the fees. I'm sorry Mr Snape, but I must decline."

Severus thought for a moment, before pointing his wand at the still prone form of Maxwell "_intra soporari_"

The Greengrass woman stood up and was considerably more icy in her next words to the dark haired wizard, pulling her daughters behind her with one deft sweep. "How dare you cast an unknown spell against someone in my home? Explain yourself at once."

Severus held up his hands in a defensive move "I apologise Madame, I meant no offence. The spell I used will merely put him into a deep sleep which will last till _finite_ is cast, and it feeds into the body it is cast on so when he wakes he will have a reason for having been asleep. I assume in this case it would feel the firewhisky still in his system, and would lead him to believe that he was merely hung over. I would like your permission to firecall a friend of mine. She is the one who is running the school would this be possible? I have an idea of how to solve the problem."

Marina nodded guardedly and within a few minutes the old house elf had a small fire burning and a pot of floo powder for the wizard.

"Helen Smyth." He called into the green flames, before sticking his head in.

He found himself staring into the eyes of Poppy, who seemed most bewildered at the disembodied head in the fireplace.

"…Professor?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes Poppy, could you please fetch Helen for me?"

The little witch seemed unsure, but scurried out of the room. After a few minutes Severus heard footsteps coming back and saw Helen rubbing her hands to dry them on an apron.

"Severus! Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly…"

She must have heard it in his voice, and he couldn't help but wince at the quietly dangerous tone her voice took on

"What exactly has happened?"

Severus explained his findings in the Greengrass household, and as expected it only took him mentioning the state of the children to grasp Helens attention. She had always loved children and had been tied up by red tape for so long that the chance to help these children coupled with the fact she actually had the power to do something brought her focus entirely onto what was being said. Once he had ensured he had her on board, the topic was broached of a preschool addition, together they hacked out the details easily sweeping aside the worries of the running costs by the extra money it would bring in. As soon as they had covered all angles he said goodbye, reminding her he would be arriving with Draco around seven o clock.

* * *

He pulled his head out of the fireplace and found himself watched by a very curious Marina Greengrass stood close to him.

"You seemed to have much to say to this friend of yours, did it answer the question you had?"

"It did. Please sit back down Madame Greengrass?"

She shot him a strange look but obeyed, motioning with her hand that he was to continue.

"We would like to offer you the job of nursery teacher." He held up a hand to stop her from interrupting "Please hear me out? I have seen how you are with your children, and how you protect them. All we are asking of you is the same thing really, it won't be many children but it will be a way to keep your children out of the house. You will of course be paid, though at the beginning this will not be a large amount, the contract would of course be written in a way that your wages have to have it go into a _private_ Gringotts account so it can be tracked accordingly."

Marinas eyes welled up as she realised what was being offered to her, the private bank account would allow her to have her own money, it would give her the chance to save up and escape. It would give her girls a good chance at developing normally… already Astoria's giggles had quieted just as her older sisters had when they realised that their father didn't approve and when he didn't approve bad things happened. Being around other children might allow them to grow again, for her to see them smile.

She reached forward and grasped Severus's hand.

"_Thank you_"

* * *

Helen was pacing nervously, it was nearly time for Draco and Severus to arrive. The meal was ready and on the table with a heating spell over it, and both children had been prepped about what was going to happen. Harry seemed nervous about meeting the other boy, but Poppy had been over the moon and had ended up bursting into tears on Helens lap after finding out she would be with her twin again.

She checked the clock again. Thirty minutes to go.

There was so much churning round her mind, she remembered Lucius Malfoy, and she was worried about how the little boy would act. Would he be pompous and rude as his father? Would he be quiet but rather demonstrative with his affections like his sister? She was worried about Harry as well, he was good about talking to everyone but something in her gut said that there would be problems here…

She was distracted from her fretting by the sound of giggling, and she stepped into the hall to find that the children had seated themselves at the bottom of the stairs and were blowing colour changing bubbles around themselves and taking turns chasing after them.

"All excited for tonight then kids?" she asked, and two identically happy faces turned to her

"We are! I can't wait to see Draco again!" beamed Poppy, backed up by Harrys nodding.

"Well they won't get here any quicker with you standing in the hall, why don't you go play in the living room?" she leaned towards them conspiratorially "I hear that the floor is lava in there"

She couldn't quite hold back her grin as two pairs of eyes widened and they ran whooping into the other room.

For the next half an hour the little family were perfectly happy, Helen cast unbreakable spells on all the delicate items and watched as her little ones clambered over every chair and conjured platform, jumping onto a huge floor cushion commandeered from the bedroom and over the coffee table screeching about the dangers in the lava and just being kids.

It wasn't long before she joined in herself.

Soon enough they were all out of breath and had collapsed onto the pillow still giggling happily, and it was into this scene that a high pitched little voice intruded with an incredulous

"What do you think you're doing Linnea!"


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for your patience! Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen- In Which There is an Unwilling Truce**

Poppy was the first to react, and Helen fought down the swell of pride at the way the young girl handled herself. She stood up dusting herself off and stood to her full three foot height with her hands on her hips staring at her brother.

"I'm _Poppy_ Draco. Not Linnea. And I was playing with my friend and our… er" she paused and looked to Helen "What are you Nelly?"

"I'm your guardian for now sweetheart" she said calmly

The girl nodded and turned back to the indignant little boy in front of her " and our guardian. There is no need to be so rude! What would Mother or Muffet think if they knew you had come into someone's house without saying hello!"

The dark haired wizard stood just behind Draco, and the woman on the floor both noted that she hadn't mentioned her father. Only the nanny elf and the mother.

The blonde boy pouted and crossed his arms "It's so … beneath you! It's practically muggle Linnea!"

The little girl narrowed her eyes "It's _Poppy_. And there isn't anything wrong with muggles." She snapped her head round to look at Harry and Helen "may we be excused to go and wash up for dinner?"

Once the older woman nodded she grasped Harrys hand and towed him upstairs towards the bathroom making sure to push past Draco as she went, the three people left in the living room watching them go.

Helen stood and crossed the room to the pair of wizards. She squeezed Severus's hand gently in welcome then looked to Draco "Hello Draco, I'm Helen"

The little boy was flushed with anger at his sister, and embarrassment that she was right and he had been rude. He shoved his hand towards the woman who took it with an amused grin "Hello Ma'am, I'm Draco Malfoy. Thank you very much for your invitation to tea tonight."

She started a little at the formal tone coming from one so small, and her eyes flickered towards Severus who nodded ever so slightly. Helen pursed her lips again but smiled when she looked down at Draco "You should go wash up for dinner too honey, and its Nelly or Helen. Not ma'am. Off you go now!" she gave him a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom and he walked off obediently.

Once he had gone upstairs Helen turned to Severus "Is he always so… formal?"

Severus nodded, "I have only seen him acting like his age when he was upset after an incident in Diagon alley. I believe that since Poppy was removed Lucius has focused all of his attention on the moulding process, and is trying to force him into a smaller version of himself." The curled lip showed Helen exactly what he thought of that, and she was inclined to agree

"Well, we will just have to undo what we can while he is here" she said firmly, and Severus let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. After the attitude Draco had already showed he was worried Helen would not allow him to spend much time near the other two.

Both were broken from their thoughts however from the sound of shouting from upstairs, and their eyes swivelled towards the doorway.

"Poppy you didn't have to drag me!" said Harry indignantly as he scrubbed at the dirt under his fingernails

The younger girl chose to ignore the remark and instead chose to talk about the dirt, wanting to bring the subject away from her own show of temper

"Elph would let you borrow his trowel you know" she grinned "no need to become a mud man"

The little boy grinned back at her "I know, but I want it to be a surprise! Besides it doesn't matter about getting dirty Nelly says as long as I clean up afterwards!"

"I'm sure she would say that, and you can hardly be worried about messing up your clothes can you?" sneered another voice. both Poppy and Harry turned to see Draco in the doorway with his fists clenched at his sides and a red patch on each of his cheeks.

While Poppy looked angry, Harry just looked puzzled and looked down at himself. He was just wearing his normal clothes! A black t-shirt and his jeans. He looked back at the blonde boy "What's wrong with my clothes?"

The boy just sneered more "You look like a common muggle that's what." He turned to his sister "and you! You look just the same, did they infect you or something? What would father say!"

"I don't care what he'd say! He isn't my father anymore!" snarled the little girl, and her brother snarled right back

"Maybe that's for the best! You clearly aren't fit to be a Malfoy if you are so weak! Dressing like a muggle brat and rolling around on the floor with those people!"

"What does it matter to you? I'm happy and this is my home! And those _people_ are my family!"

"Well I suppose you deserve each other, you and muck boy here" snickered Draco cruelly

That was the last straw for Poppy's little temper. She had been away from him for months, had been heartbroken without him for months, and now she gets to see him and he isn't like he was. Draco was talking like _him_. If there was one thing she knew it was that she hated Lucius Malfoy with all of her little heart, and to hear her twin talking like him was too much to bear.

She launched herself at him and her little fists flew. She'd never had a physical fight in her life past occasional wrestling with Harry over who got to sit in a certain place, but she was hurt and she was angry and she wanted to make him hurt like her.

Harry jumped into the fray trying to get poppy off her brother before someone was hurt, and that was the scene the adults walked in on. Draco was pinned to the floor by Poppy, with Harry trying to hold back her hands before she hit him again and all three of them screaming unintelligibly at each other. Harry was the only one to notice the adults and he shot a desperate glance at Helen

She crossed the room and scooped Poppy up quickly, holding her arms down at her sides and Severus helped Draco to his feet.

"Let go of me!" screamed Poppy kicking her legs out and trying to wriggle away from Helens grip "You're just like _HIM_ Draco! I hate you! I hate you!"

The silence that came after her outburst was thick and charged, and it settled over the room like a thick blanket.

The anger Draco had been showing drained away at her words, leaving him rather ashen faced and he leant towards Severus as though seeking comfort. The adults eyes met over the heads of the children, and Severus was the first to break the silence

"it may be better to leave it here for tonight, and try again tomorrow perhaps?"

Helen nodded slowly "I think it would be best… try to find out what caused it your end?"

He nodded briskly "I apologise for missing out on the meal you have cooked" he looked to Draco, and when the boy remained silent he placed a hand on his shoulder and had to hide a surprised expression as the little boy flinched before realising where he was. He flushed and looked at the floor mumbling an apology to Helen.

Severus took Helens hand and for a moment she had the bizarre feeling he would shake it, however he pressed his lips just to the tips of her fingers, then rested his hand on top of Poppy's hair, and she looked up at him with wide grey eyes.

"I'm sorry pr'fessor" she whispered, hanging her head in almost a mirror image of her brother before pulling away from Helen and running through into her bedroom

Severus took Draco by the hand and towed him out of the house, and Helen heard the crack of apparation from outside their garden. She looked at Harry "Do you have any idea what set either of them off?"

The little boy frowned like he was thinking hard "I don't know what was wrong with him, but Poppy was upset that he was being rude to me I think?"

Helen sighed "Go downstairs and eat your tea Harry, I'll go talk to her."

Harry nodded and ran downstairs, and Helen crossed the hall and knocked on Poppys door before opening it.

She was lay down and sobbing her little heart out, and Helen crossed the room sitting by her on the bed. She put her hand on her back and spoke gently

"Poppy love, do you want to talk about tonight?"

The little girl sat up and buried her head into Helens shoulder "I'm so sorry Nelly! You'd made a lovely meal and I ruined _everything_."

"It's alright, but we need to talk about this ok? I need to know what happened to rattle you so much"

Poppy sniffled "I don't know Nelly… I was so happy to see him but then he came and he looked just like him, and he was making fun of us and I was just so _mad_. I'm _not_ Linnea anymore I'm Poppy and I'm not scared here and why couldn't he just be happy for me?"

Helen felt a lump in her throat as the look in the little girls eyes clearly said that she expected Helen to have the answers, and she didn't. how could she? She didn't have the most fantastic upbringing, but she was never hurt as the twins had been and had never been abused as Harry had. Still she steeled herself because she was the adult goddammit and she had took these children on and someone had to answer for what had happened

"I think that he was scared honey" she began gently "You're his twin sister, and from what Severus had told me he has been miserable without you. You remember how your father treated you both?" she waited to see the girl nod "since your mum took you away he has been focused on Draco entirely. He wants Draco to take over from him eventually. I think that he has missed you and had a tough time these last few months, and seeing you with Harry and me made him jealous"

Poppy frowned "But he didn't even give us a chance, he was so rude… and he didn't sound like himself"

"He's had a long time alone with your Father, and he hasn't been allowed to spend any time with your Mother either." She raised her eyebrows as the young girl winced "Poppy…?"

"Mother was always the soft one, she'd sneak into the nursery to read to us… we talked together and we knew that she kept most of father's anger away from us. If Draco is alone with him… it must be awful. And I screamed and told him I hated him"

Helen comforted the distraught girl "I'm sure that he feels just as bad for the things he has said to you, but I hope you know that I expect you to apologise?" she smiled when she saw Poppys earnest nodding "That's all I can ask then sweetheart, that and perhaps go a little easier next time you see him."

She took the little girls hand and stood up "Now, lets go and get our tea before Harry eats it all."

They smiled as they walked downstairs.

* * *

Severus watched Draco storm inside his home in Spinners End and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. He was tired, he'd had a long day and all he wanted was to relax with a book after a nice meal. However that had been blown out the water by Draco going on the attack straight after walking through the door, and his sister attacking right back with all the ferocity she knew how. He took a deep breath and followed after the small boy, and found him curled on the patchy old chair in his barren living room.

Teary grey eyes, stared up at him followed by a quiet voice "please don't hit me sir…"

Severus arched his eyebrow, this conversation seemed rather familiar "I will not strike you in punishment Draco, and you wont be punished for something such as this. However I must ask, what on earth caused you to lash out like that?"

Draco flushed in shame "I… I was jealous sir."

Severus hadn't been expecting that, angry yes, possessive yes but not jealous…

"Go on?"

The tears began to fall as the little boy continued "I've missed her so much and I didn't think Id ever see her again… when mother told me I could see her I was so relieved. I thought she'd have missed me too but she was _happy_ and laughing and it wasn't fair! She didn't even look like my sister and she was smiling at that boy like she used to look at me and it just wasn't fair sir!"

Severus considered the little boys rant "She has had a lot of trouble herself Draco, Poppy-"

"That's another thing! Her name isn't Poppy its Linnea!" exclaimed Draco "why is she pretending to be someone else anyway! Surely if she is a witch then she should just come home again! Not that shes acting much like a witch, fighting like a muggle" he snorted and looked to Severus for approval, only to shrink back at the expression on his face.

"You will _never_ insult someone based on their blood or magic in my home do you understand boy? I don't care what cockamamie nonsense your father has told you, you listen to me and your mother. It is a ridiculous thing to do. Do you think a muggle is any less then you?"

"But… but father says…"

"None of his nonsense- what do you think? They have families just like everyone else, and they have a heart and a brain and blood just like you. What makes you different?"

The little boy was clearly struggling, so Severus talked more gently "Do you love your sister Draco?"

"No."

"Now come on, don't be stubborn. Whats the truth?"

The young wizard sighed "I love my sister even though we had an argument…"

"Would her being a muggle change that in anyway?"

"Of course not! She's my sister!"

"Well then why did your father want to hurt her because he thought she was a squib?"

"Because he's stupid!"

The little boys hands shot to cover his mouth and he stared around the room as though expecting his father to materialize from the shadows, before turning fearful eyes back to Severus

"Yes. He is" said the older man simply.

Draco's jaw dropped, his hands fell into his lap and for a moment he simply gaped at him. Then… the oh so dignified Malfoy heir began to laugh and laugh so hard that tears ran down his little face.

"Now really" said Severus uncomfortably after a few minutes "there's no need to cackle like a hyena at me. I merely stated the truth."

"but…but" gasped Draco while holding his stomach "you're so much bigger and you're braver than father! And you think he's stupid! You must be right and what he's been telling me has been lies!"

Severus couldn't follow the child's logic, so he merely muttered a "Silly child" before scooping the boy out of his chair and resettling him on his lap. Merely to get his seat back of course, nothing to do with wanting to reassure the little imp, and if his hand happened to stroke the child's hair it was only to flatten it down again.

"You know Draco- you will have to apologise to Poppy" he fixed him with a stern look when the boy looked about to protest "I know you don't want to, but she has had a very very hard time of it. Harry has kept her happy, and Helen has kept her safe, she has enough love for all of you Ive no doubt" he snorted to himself a little at the thought of the overly affectionate little chit she was.

Draco thought to himself while snuggling closer to Severus "Ok… I'll apologise to Li-…Poppy and I'll try harder tomorrow"

he let out a yawn and shut his eyes, causing the older wizard to look at the time then back down at the boy "It's past ten, and high time for you to be in bed young man."

"Nu-uh… I'm not tired…"

Severus would probably have been more convinced if he hadn't felt the child go to dead weight in his arms moments later, and so he just rolled his eyes and summoned a book to read. It would do no harm to let the boy rest a while where he was.

A few moments later, he summoned a blanket to tuck round them. Because he was cold of course, nothing to do with the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tree lined street in Hampstead Garden Suburb there was rather a hullaballoo, and any muggle looking outside their window at the late hour was sure for a large surprise.

From one of the homes shone a light, and a small girl was watching the goings on excitedly. She'd just been reading all about Peter Rabbit and Jemima Puddleduck and all the other animals, and now they were playing in her garden! She'd been staying up past her bedtime to wait for her parents to come home, and her Au Pair had long ago gone to fell asleep in front of the television. She'd be so lonely and so had been rereading her favourite stories and wishing so hard that she could be a part of all the fun and adventures on her pages, and suddenly she could hear them playing in the garden!

She slipped on her slippers and tugged on her dressing gown, sneaking downstairs as quickly as she could. She knew she'd be in _big_ trouble if she was caught so she was sneaky about it, and crossed the hall to where she knew the old dumb waiter to be. Climbing inside she grabbed hold of the mechanism she'd built with her daddy (without mummy knowing of course. She'd shout at them for being stupid and dangerous) which allowed her to lower herself down the chute. Once she had reached the kitchen she crept through the back door and round the house to where she had seen the characters playing, only to see emptiness. She felt the corners of her mouth tugging down as she fought the urge to cry, they always disappeared… then, something shined in the light of a passing car and she shot forward to grab it, turning it this way and that way in her hands. A hatpin! Just like Jemima wore! She _knew_ she wasn't imagining it! The last few times she'd just told Daddy after Mummy told her she was being silly and that her books weren't real, and he'd told her that she was just dreaming. She shot off inside to hide her treasure away where it would be safe, missing the flapping of red robes just outside her garden.

Two wizards, wearing red robes emblazoned with an O, stood watching the girl hurry away and they let out a sigh in tandem

"This is the nineteenth time we've been called to accidental magic here Frank, we should have took her in for binding after the fifteenth…"

"I know Joe… but she's such a sweet kid… she doesn't blow things up in tantrums, and she doesn't wish for all the chocolate in the world or anything. All it ever is, is the storybook characters to play with, and there's never been any harm in it… she just seems to want them to be her friends"

"That may be true Frank, but we can't keep covering for her… the next time she sets something off we will have to take her in. It just isn't safe, and you know the secrecy laws…"

Frank sighed and rubbed his neck, "I suppose you are right… it just seems a terrible pity…"

Joe nodded his agreement and brought his wand to his lips "_Obliviator Squad 2, Frank and Joe Ferdle. Hermione Granger, 1 count of conjuration, accidental magic_"

Report made, they popped away hoping against hope that they wouldn't be called to the house again. They really didn't want to bring in a child for binding…


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN:- Sorry Readers! I was playing about with some settings and I accidentally deleted the chapter. I've posted it back up now (obviously)**_

_**This is by far my longest chapter yet, and I'm giving it you early! Next Chapter should be due 10/06/13.**_

_**Also- a LARGE kudos to Man of Constant Sorrow. I wanted to involve Hermione and he helped me straighten out a realistic way to do it**_

**Chapter Eighteen- In Which an Exception is Made**

Tensions had been high in the Smyth household that morning, as three of the five people stood in the living room watched the remaining two for signs of another fight. They let out a collective breath of relief when Draco and Poppy embraced.

Now it was nearer the afternoon on a Saturday, and Helen had took the children to London for the day while Severus caught up on the lesson plans for the upcoming term at Hogwarts. Both Hogwarts and Helens primary and nursery would be opening their doors on the 1st of September 1984, she really had to find a sensible name for it.

They had done the typical family thing of visiting the zoo and they had lunch in the café, with only a minor tantrum from Draco at not being able to have his favourite Honeydukes chocolate. He soon realised that Helen could be every bit as formidable as Severus as he soon discovered that when she said no dessert she _meant_ no dessert, and he was forced to watch the other two share a cream bun and he went without.

While at the Zoo, Helen had been proud to see how the children were making thee effort to get along. They were all fascinated by the different animals, and pressed up against the glass to watch all the things they did. Harry and Draco being the little boys they are were most amused by the monkeys' idea of fun, swinging through the ropes, scrapping on the floor, and generally making a mischief of themselves. Poppy fell in love with the big cats and stood in awe watching the feeding time, Helen was rather relieved as she had been worried that she would be squeamish.

She snapped many pictures of them during the day, knowing that she had two people wanting to hear about them. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, she knew Severus thought himself a stone of marble emotionally, but nothing was farther from the truth. Upon seeing both Remus's and Narcissa's distress he instantly said that they would be kept updated, and on learning of the abuse of Madame Greengrass and her children he had offered them a job! There was one wonderful picture that Helen had every intention of having framed, all three children were sat on a bench with their mouths covered in ice cream and they looked _happy_.

She knew the other adults would love it, for is there anything better to see than a happy child?

* * *

While Helen managed to avoid the tantrum, she fell pray to the gift shop pleas of all three children. This led to a conversation about pocket money, and Draco was rather astonished to find out that he too would receive the two galleons per week. The knowledge that it would be their own money that purchased the items dampened much of their wish for life sized stuffed tigers, or their own bodyweight in fudges and chocolates from the pick and mix and they each picked out a far smaller thing.

Draco chose a veterinary play set after having a hurried conversation with Helen about keeping it at her home, and Harry chose a notebook covered with different animals. They had gotten to the till to pay before Helen realised Poppy wasn't with them, and was stood in the centre of the shop looking rather distraught. Once she had been called over she confided in the older woman

"There isn't anything I _really_ want Nelly!"

"What do you mean sweetheart? You seemed rather hooked on the stuffed toys a few moments ago?"

"I know, but this is coming out of my pocket money and I want it to be something that is really really special and none of it is _right_"

Helen ruffled the little girls hair gently "Don't worry poppet, we're not stopping here. We have to go to a big bookshop to pick up some things for school and you can have a look there ok?"

Poppy gave her a relived smile and after the boys had made their purchases they were herded out of the zoo and towards a bus stop. Draco looked awed at the shiny red bus that came trundling up not ten minutes later and he swallowed down the complaint he had been ready to voice about muggle transportation. Though Poppy and Harry had many a time seen the shiny red buses of London as they passed by the orphanage gates, they had never ridden on one and were rather excited and begged to be allowed on the top floor. Helen relented and the boys were immediately hooked upon moving, standing up and pressing themselves to the large front window.

"Nelly it's like _flying_" whispered Draco reverently, forgetting for once to call her Ma'am or Miss Smyth

Harry agreed with a nod, watching the trees pass with wonder. "He's right Nelly! Look how high up we are!". He was so busy gaping he didn't notice the shocked glance from Draco at being agreed with, however a very little witch did and that witch grinned most happily.

* * *

They reached the bookshop not too long later, and Helen led them towards the children's section. Huge beanbags covered the floor, and there were specially sized tables and chairs with colouring books and pencils, and the floor to ceiling bookcases were filled with almost every children's book ever, or so it seemed to the three little children gaping at it all.

Helen took one look at their faces and laughed, giving them all a gentle nudge

"Go on, in you go. I'll be a few shelves over at the education, look after each other and do _not_ misbehave or you will be handing over your new playthings till next week. Understand?"

All three hastily nodded and scurried into the safety of the bookshelves, away from the possibility of things being taken. Helen rolled her eyes and shifted a couple of shelves over after casting a simple and discreet protection spell. It was one used by many parents, which allowed the caster to feel when the children it was cast upon felt as though they were in danger or were scared.

The children quickly settled, Harry seated himself on one of the tables and tongue sticking out began carefully drawing with his notebook, Poppy settled herself on a beanbag and began leafing through an illustrated book on fairy tales. Draco however skipped past the drawing, the colouring and the typical books and headed straight for the children's history.

After his little outburst, Severus and had a long talk with him that morning before dropping him at Helens about muggles and it had given him the opportunity to see at first hand Severus's temper. In his private lessons with his father, he had been told nothing but the foul things muggles had done to each other, and how they were beneath their worth. Learning bits and pieces of what had happened to Poppy had merely confirmed what he believed to be true, however Severus had most vehemently denied the 'truth' of his fathers words.

He explained that just as the wizards had their bad and their good, so did the muggles. That while yes there had been horrible things created by muggles and horrible things done, that was only because the ones who did bad things shouted louder than those who did the good. While Draco respected Severus and his mother had told him always to listen, he couldn't silence that little scared voice in his head that told him his father was always right. He wanted proof of that, and he could read a little, surely he could find something here.

He'd just found himself a book when he was interrupted by a girl. Before now he had simply ignored her as she read through her modest stack of books, but she couldn't be blended into the background anymore.

"Daddy _please_" she implored, tugging at a large brown haired man who was holding his phone to his ear trying to signal one minute to the bushy haired ball of energy.

"I'm sorry poppet, you have to give daddy a second! Sorry John, what was that? No… I'm reasonably sure that the lecture isn't for another few months… what do you mean they moved it? _Hermione. I said not now._ I'm sorry John, just let me get out of here." He held a hand over the receiver. "I'm stepping outside for a moment, see if you can amuse yourself just a little longer okay?"

Draco watched it all coolly, but his indifference soon turned to curiosity and Poppy and Harry noticed too for as the bushy haired girl stood with her fists clenched and her cheeks turning red the bookshelves in the shop began to shake. First the ones closest to her then moving in a ripple outwards till they began toppling like dominos, collapsing in front of the door.

All three children shared a significant glance, they all recognised accidental magic, but they hadn't seen anything quite like that before.

Other people in the store were screaming, calling earthquake or scrambling for the door and Hermione's father turned back to her in horror.

"_Hermione_ you promised you'd try to stop… whatever this is!"

A shaken Hermione stared up at her father "I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just so angry!"

He crossed the room back to her and started checking her over for any injuries but their attention was caught by two large cracks.

Stood in front of Mr Granger were two tall lanky men in red robes who surveyed the room with unhappy eyes, before finally approaching him with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Mr Granger, we are Frank and Joe Ferdle. We are here to inform you that your daughter, one Miss Hermione Jane Granger is infact a witch. What you have witnessed here today was a result of high emotions in a child causing a flare of her accidental magic."

Mr Granger snorted "Of course Hermione is a witch, and I'm the fairy king. What the hell kind of stunt are you trying to pull?"

"Please Mr Granger think back. Has anything ever happened with your daughter? Things that you haven't been able to explain away as typical?"

The understanding look that suddenly crossed his face was all the confirmation needed, but it was suddenly replaced by a stubborn set to his jaw.

"I may agree with that, but what exactly are you telling m this for now? Surely you should have told us when she first started doing… peculiar things."

The men gave each other nervous looks before looking back at the Granger man "I'm very sorry Mr Granger, but as your child has shown over fifteen counts of accidental magic, we must take her to the Ministry to have her magic bound."

Now Brian Granger might not be a particularly brave man. He would not often do anything out of the ordinary, never tried anything different. He knew where he was going in life, he knew his limits and he avoided conflict under most costs. The obliviators had done their homework and knew all this- so were fully expecting an easy take in job.

What they hadn't reckoned on was a fathers love.

This usually placid man was almost feral as he snarled that they wouldn't be taking his daughter anywhere. He may not quite understand what on earth they meant by his daughter being a witch, but he fully understood that strange people wanting to take his daughter to an unknown place for the purpose of binding some part of her was most definitely _not_ going to happen while he still drew in breath.

In the time this had been going on, Helen had been clambering over fallen bookshelves till she reached her three charges and pushed them behind her, instantly recognising the obliviators robes.

"What's happened here kids? Was it one of you who had the accident?"

"No Nelly, but those bad men want to take the little girl away to bind her! You have to do something!" urged Harry.

Helens face drained of colour. For a child to need binding they must be showing large amounts of accidental magic, usually as a result of abusive homes, and it was with dread that Helen scanned over the little girl.

_No visible signs, no shyness. She seems frightened but that's understandable under circumstances._ She flicked her eyes between the furious man but noticed that though his temper was most definitely up the girl didn't shy away from him. She let out a sigh of relief, it was very unlikely that she had an abusive home from the behaviours she was displaying now. _Still_… she steeled herself and with squared shoulders stepped up to the furious man, resting her hand on his shoulder.

He wheeled round to her and she gave him a small smile before addressing the obliviators "Have you informed the man of his rights? He _does_ after all have the option to refuse on his daughter behalf, and to consider his other options."

The obliviators puffed up their chests slightly "Well we would have gotten to that Ma'am. _Not_ that we believe it to be of any of your concern."

Helen rolled her eyes and turned to the muggle man.

"Excuse me sir for interrupting. My name is Helen Smyth and I believe I can help you, I am a witch myself as is my charge Poppy, and Draco and Harry are wizards" she gestured towards the three children who had moved closer to them during the minor confrontation.

Mr Granger eyeballed Helen, before ultimately deciding that the woman with the children speaking on his behalf was probably more trustworthy then the strange men threatening to spirit away his daughter.

"You say we have other options Miss Smyth?"

Helen nodded emphatically "While it's true that binding is the most often chosen route to take, it can cause problems in later years especially with a child who has normal parents. I would seriously recommend that you insist on speaking to Mrs Longstride, though she is the current head of the underage use of magic department she is a very reasonable woman. I knew her well as she was in my house at school, though several years my senior."

"Miss Smyth, I do not know how to even get to this Ministry to talk with the woman. And I'm certainly not letting my daughter go anywhere with _them_" he spat out with a nod at the gaping obliviators, before turning back to Helen "What would you suggest I do? Is there not a postal address I could write to?"

"I'm afraid not Mr Granger, the wizarding world only utilises Owl Post, not the royal mail. If it would make you more comfortable I would be willing to speak on your behalf to her?"

"No Miss Smyth I'm not one to let others do work for me. I will speak to the woman myself- I must ask though, would you be willing to escort myself and Hermione to see her?"

Helen thought for a moment "I certainly could, however I would want to drop these little monsters off at my home before coming with you"

Brian smiled thankfully at her "Understandably so Miss." He turned to the obliviators "Well? What are you waiting for? My daughter won't be going anywhere with you, so do whatever else you came here to do and get out. You may inform your manager that I will be arriving later to discuss my options."

Both obliviators threw glares at Helen for interrupting them, but without another word cleaned up the fallen shelves and books, and cast a modified obliviate on the few people who had been nearby before popping away.

Brian Granger turned back to Helen "I would be more than willing to drive you home after all the help you have given us so you can drop your children off."

He was perplexed as to why the children dissolved into laughter, and why Helen stood with a smile on her face until she informed him in a gentle tone that it would be rather a long drive, as she lived in the highlands of Scotland, but she would be more than happy for the Grangers to accompany them home.

* * *

It was a rather green muggle who landed in Helens living room after the apparation, and he had to be helped to the couch where his daughter fussed round him and looked up to Helen in distress.

"What's the matter with him Miss Smyth?"

"Its ok sweetie, he's just a bit woozy from apparating. After he's sat still for a moment he will be alright."

Sure enough a few moments later he gained back some colour

"That's a rather… unique way of travelling Miss Smyth…"

"Please Mr Granger its Helen, you are in my home and we are going to take on the government in a moment," she said with a wink

He gave a weak chuckle in return "In which case it's Brian to you. I don't suppose you can tell me a lovely lie of us not having to do that again?"

Helen grinned "I can tell you that, however its not a lie, we will be travelling by floo not apparation to get to the Ministry. If you'll excuse me a minute I'll go and send Severus a message to come look after the children."

At his nod Helen slipped out of the room after a stern "Be Good." To the children.

Brian and Hermione found themselves on the end of three curious stares, and for a moment he was almost intimidated, and Hermione pressed herself into his side. He cleared his throat "So, are you all related?"

The children glanced at each other, they had all had the talk about secret before they left and they weren't sure if they still applied since they were infront of strangers. It was Harry who spoke up first

"No sir, Poppy and I are twins, and Draco is Nelly's friends godson." The other two nodded their agreement.

"and you all have…magic?"

"Yes Sir, though it is still uncontrolled at the moment" piped up Poppy "But that's ok because in September Nelly is starting a primary school for magic so we can learn to control it in a better environment!"

He frowned "Aren't there any other wizarding primary schools?"

"No sir," explained Draco "Ou-.._My_ family has been magic for a long time, and we mainly use tutors, but some families home school and those who don't have magical parents tend to send them to muggle primary schools…" Brian didn't miss the wince that passed between Poppy and Harry

"You think that's a bad thing?"

Harry hesitated before trying to explain "We lived in a muggle orphanage sir, and our accidental magic made people not like us because they couldn't explain things. We're both rather glad that we don't _have_ to go to a normal school…"

Poppy agreed "if I didn't have Harry it would have been really horrible sir but we kept each other happy. I wouldn't like to be in a building where I couldn't even hide away from bullies."

Brian looked about to continue when the fire flaring green made him jump

"What in gods name!"

Severus strode through the fireplace fully intending to glare at the man whose problems had dragged him from his work, however it was rather ruined by the fact that he was very quickly winded by three children running into him and wrapping their little arms round him. He looked down and sighed mentally to see the three faces grinning up at him, and patted their heads reluctantly

"Come on now children, there's no need for this."

"Put Severus down children" said Helen striding in "Thank you for coming so quickly Severus, I'd like to get Brian to the ministry as soon as is possible."

"What exactly happened Helen?"

"His daughter showed accidental magic, and the obliviators turned up wanting to bind her."

The tall man rolled his eyes "Always jumping to the simplest solution for themselves without a single thought to the long term effects. Morons."

"Could you look after the four children for me? I would ask Professor McGonagall however she seems less than happy to talk to me after the little incident. Obviously I can't take our lot with us, and after the obliviators incident I very much doubt that Mr Granger feels comfortable taking Hermione"

Severus nodded "It would be acceptable, however I must say that I'll have to do work rather than simply entertaining them."

"Of course Sev, don't worry about that. Brian are you ready to go?"

Brian steeled himself "Of course Helen" he turned to Hermione who was looking at him with pleading eyes "I'll be back as soon as I can Poppet, I don't want you coming to that ministry till they get it into their heads that we will_ not_ be binding you in any way."

"But daddy…"

"Listen to me Hermione Jane Granger, you have to be my brave girl, what would your Pippi Longstockings do?"

Hermione nodded and released her father's sleeve. "Yes Daddy, I'll see you soon."

"We'll be leaving the same way you saw Severus come in. Don't worry, it doesn't burn."

The elder granger nodded and stepped towards the fire, watching carefully as she picked a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire before enunciating clearly "Ministry of Magic!". He couldn't help looking rather worried as the green flames flared up and swallowed Helens form, but he did as she did nonetheless and in another green flare he was gone too leaving a rather pale Severus in charge of four children.

* * *

When they arrived at the Atrium Helen grasped Brian firmly by the elbow and helped to steer him through the large sea of people coming and going till they reached the reception.

"Wands, names and reasons for visiting the Ministry today?" said a blonde curly haired witch, not looking up from her desk.

She rolled her eyes at the rudeness but kept her tone calm while handing over her wand to be checked "Daniel Granger and Helen Smyth here to see the Underage use of Magic head Mrs Longstride"

"And his wand please?"

"He's father of a Muggleborn witch"

"That is no excuse not to hand over his wand when requested by a ministry official."

Helen rolled her eyes again "Think about what you just said?"

The woman thought back, and had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry sir, Ma'am. We get a lot of people through here who say 'I'm the son/father/daughter of so and so and you have to listen'." She handed Helen back her wand and their badges "The floor you are looking for is 9th and she should be in her office still. It's the end of the hallway, thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic today."

They nodded their thanks and affixed their badges to their t-shirts, before striding off towards the elevators.

"What will we do once we get to Mrs Longstrides office?"

"We'll have to explain about your daughter having high amounts of magic for her age and you'll have to emphasise her intelligence, even if it means lying…"

Brian chuckled at that "I won't have to lie about that Helen, if there is one thing our Hermione loves it is to learn and read. If emphasising that helps me get her out of this ridiculous binding all the bloody better for it."

They arrived at large dark wooded doors with a name plaque on them explaining who's office it was, and they rapped sharply on them.

"Enter" came a rather harried sounding voice.

"Hello Eleanor" said Helen as she opened the door and saw the short woman surrounded by piles of paper. The woman shot her eyes up to the door

"Ah! Helen! I'm sorry dear but I don't really have time for a catch up, I'm up to my bloody ears in all this work and I have had such a kafuffle this morning…"

"Let me guess, little girl with a huge case of accidental magic who's father refused to bring her in for a binding?"

Eleanor looked puzzled "How did you know…?"

"Meet Brian Granger, the aforementioned father!"

She glanced from Helen to Brian and back again she let out a sigh "You were always getting yourself involved in things that you shouldn't have. I think you should both sit down and explain to me _exactly_ what happened this morning."

So that's exactly what they did, Helen told her side of things and how she had just been in the area when everything happened, and Brian talked about his daughters bouts of accidental magic which all led up to the one that morning. They both explained how the obliviators on the team did not offer up any explanation of the other options available to them so Helen had stepped up because she knew how large a step it could be.

Eleanor rubbed her eyes tiredly before turning them to Brian "So Mr Granger, you are sure that there is no way to convince you to allow us to bind your daughters magic? Its certainly the first choice of many as it is less complicated then other options."

He nodded grimly "It would be a cold day in hell before I allowed anyone to bind any part of my daughter. I love her just as she is Ma'am, and I don't think many fathers would allow it no matter what you say."

"Then I shall give you your other options."

She stood and started rifling through the filing cabinet behind her, before picking up a yellowed piece of parchment and sitting down behind her desk pulled on a pair of spectacles.

"In the event that a parent refuses to have their child's magic bound, they must accept one of the following," read Eleanor "They must allow their child to undergo a ritual which will strip their magic away entirely so they may never enter the magical world, they must leave the country so they are no longer under the jurisdiction of Great Britain or they must appeal first to the head of underage magic, then to the Wizangamot itself." She looked up solemnly at the gob smacked pair in front of her "I'm sorry but the law is rather clear on this, but the choice is yours on which of the avenues to pursue. I should warn you that if it goes to the Wizangamot they are within their rights to take your child away to place them with a magical family."

Brian had paled considerably as the options had been listed… they all seemed so final and it seemed to him like there was only one option if he didn't want to risk losing his daughter "We'll have to sell up the business and move then… I don't think Marie will come with us though. She spent a long time building it up and she isn't the most flexible woman…"

Helen didn't often get down though, she just got angry. "What the hell do you mean those are the only options! I understand if those were the only options at the beginning of the century but for gods sake! Do these godforsaken laws _ever_ get bloody updated? I have seen his daughter and she is a wonderfully polite child who is incredibly well behaved, and from what Brian has told me she is incredibly intelligent. With proper training I think she could easily control her magic! There is no need for any barbaric rituals or an upheaval such as emigrating!"

Eleanor quirked her eyebrow "It has long been known that children cannot control their bouts of accidental magic…"

"_Why_ is it known?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever studied children or given them a chance? How can you know that it is the truth without studying it?"

"But _everyone_ knows it to be true Helen!"

"If everyone told you the sun was blue and the sky polka dot yellow would you believe that too?"

"Well no but-"

"I _fully_ believe that given the chance she could control her magic, hell I believe it about most children! That's why I've started my damn primary school so they've a place where they can grow into it naturally!"

Eleanor blinked at her "You… you've started a primary school? Why haven't we heard of this in the ministry yet"

"Because it isn't a ministry registered school nor do I intend to make it one. I won't have a committee forcing themselves, horrible teacher or ridiculous rules on me. I have had funding from several pureblood families whose children shall be attending which allows me to keep it an independent school." Said Helen stiffly.

The older woman winced at the comment about the committee, but she understood. Many a time had she disagreed with the way the board of governors meddled in the affairs of Hogwarts and the thought of an independent school was a rather appealing one. Like a light bulb going off in her head she reached forward and grasped Helens hand in hers.

"Would you be willing to sponsor Hermione, and be her magical guardian? If of course Mr Granger agrees," she said shooting a look at the man who had been watching the back and forth between the women with an open mouth.

Helen thought hard. She had two children at home, whose existence had to be kept secret, and she was a semi godparent of an abused little boy, and she was going to run a school nearly single-handedly.

"Sure," she heard herself say "Why though?"

"If you are her magical guardian you can easily appeal that she goes to your school."

"But wont the Wizangamot try to force me into signing up as a ministry school?"

"That's the beauty of it, you can appeal to me." Grinned Eleanor.

Helen looked at Brian "What do you say? I wouldn't want you to feel forced into it…"

"Where is this school?" he asked

"Its in a wizarding village called Ilby, about ten miles outside of Whitby by my reckoning."

"Well how on earth do you expect Hermione to get there? We live in Hampstead Garden Suburb! I can't do a 500 mile trip every day…"

"Do you have a fireplace?" asked Eleanor "if so then I can authorise it to be connected to the floo network since I'm a departmental head, and frankly Sir this seems to be the most sensible way of skirting round any binding since I can have this written down as a temporary agreement to see if it will help her get control of her magic."

Brian knew that he was being given the best option in a bad situation, but anything that helped him keep his little girl safe was nothing to him. It had been him who wanted Hermione, his wife had never had much of a maternal streak, but he had loved his little girl from the first moment she was placed into his arms and would do anything to protect her. He knew her well; she would want to learn all about being a witch, if he tried to take that away from her she would likely never really forgive him. It made it very simple to say yes.

With that it was decided, and after a few signed forms to transfer magical guardianship to Helen as opposed to the typical headmaster of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was accepted into a wizarding primary school.

_Somehow_ thought Brian tiredly _I don't think her mother will be entirely pleased_


	20. Chapter 20 (Part 1 of 2)

AN- Hi everyone,I've had a bit of writers block with this story. I've posted up below what I have so far of this chapter so you can consider it a part 1. I feel that I have kept you waiting long enough and I will post up the second part as soon as I have it completed.

**Chapter Nineteen- In Which there Is a First Day**

It was September 3rd 1984, and Helen was sat at the large desk in front of a blackboard in her primary school. The sign outside it remained blank as she had yet to think of a name, but she wanted to let the children help her come up with one as it would be rather personal, but the goblin team had done wonders with everything else. The once wild garden had been tamed, and there was a raised bed where Helen was going to teach them to grow vegetables, and another for potions ingredients. Inside the old building there were two large rooms, the largest of which was her class room, with desks for each child, a large matted area with a bookcase for quiet reading time and sinks along the wall for cleaning up after crafts. The other room was a play area for the younger children who would be going to the preschool under Madame Greengrass, with some foldaway cots for naptime. Other than those two rooms she had the obvious things, kitchen, bathroom and laundry room.

She'd loved children for as long as she could remember, and this was her dream job she knew that, but lordy lou she was nervous, she could feel her hands shaking. It was a quarter to eight on the first Monday in September, and in a few short moments the floo would open as would the apparation wards. Her own brood were outside, alongside Marina Greengrass's two daughters. She flicked her eyes to look out the window and saw Poppy talking with Draco, both gesturing their hands animatedly, Daphne and Astoria were stood with their hands linked, silently watching the pair…_but where was Harry…_ she looked up and swore, moving to the window and throwing it open.

"HARRY POTTER! Get your backside _out_ of that tree this instant!"

"But _Nelly_ there's a squirrel and I want to draw it!"

"I don't care! Get down from that tree this instant or you will find yourself in the pre-school for the first day of school!"

That threat worked quite nicely, and he soon scrambled down. All three of them had been looking forward to school and being able to read themselves stories properly.

She moved back over to her desk and glanced down at her register again…

_Susan Bones  
Millicent Bulstrode  
Vincent Crabbe  
Harry Daniels  
Poppy Daniels  
Gregory Goyle  
Hermione Granger  
Daphne Greengrass  
Neville Longbottom  
Draco Malfoy  
Theodore Nott  
Pansy Parkinson  
Ronald Weasley  
Blaise Zabini_

__Oh Merlin what had she gotten herself in for... fourteen kids...

She was brought out of her worries by the door opening, revealing Marina Greengrass.

"Hello Helen, are you still fretting?"She grinned up at the taller woman "You'd be fretting too if you had as many children as me! You've only got four and that is including your own daughter!"

"Ahh yes" smirked Marina, lifting up her hand to check off her fingers "Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, my dear Astoria and Faye Zabini… it will be such a hardship for me you know"

Helen snorted "Oh get out of here Marina, I've got a class to welcome."

"I'll grab Astoria and call the others in for you?"

"Please"

Helen moved into the entrance room where the fireplace was already crackling away happily, and Marina stepped out of the door to try to herd the children back inside.

Helen took a deep breath, slowing her breathing and causing her heart rate to come back under control. She opened her eyes again as the clock above the fire struck nine, Poppy's hand slipped into hers and the fire itself turned green.

First through was a large redheaded woman carrying a little girl in one arm and with a firm grip on a rather sulky looking boy who she was berating loudly, "_STOP_ wriggling Ronald, why can't you be more like Percy? He always behaves himself!"

The little girl was smirking at her brother, clearly enjoying watching him getting into trouble and so Helen stepped forward before she could begin shouting again "Hello Mrs Weasley, it's good to see you decided upon sending your youngest here"

The woman sniffed and stared down her nose at Helen "It was most definitely not my choice to leave my children with a _Slytherin_ like you. However my husband insisted upon it, do not get above yourself though- this is most _definitely_ a trial run only."

Outwardly Helen remained polite as ever, while holding in her inner eyeroll.

"Well Ronald you will be coming with me, and you can give Ginevra to Marina there"

"My daughter can walk. She doesn't need you to help her."

Mrs Weasley placed Ginny down on the floor, and after a quick look at both children was gone. Ronald stomped over to Helen but kept his eyes locked onto the floor, and Helen knelt down in front of him

"Hello Ronald- are you looking forward to school today?"

"S'ppose so" muttered the little boy "Want to be playing Quidditch instead though…"

Helen smiled at him "I hope you will try to enjoy yourself, it isn't all work! There is playtime too."

She heard a mumbled "I'll try" and thought that was probably the best she would get from him, so moved aside to let him into the classroom.

The rest of the students arrived without much fuss, brought mainly by nanny elves and a few came in themselves. The only ones that stuck out in Helens mind were Blaise and Faye Zabini, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom

The first as the little four year old came through holding tight to his sister and they were totally alone. Helen approached them worriedly to check if they were ok, but Blaise just answered plainly that his mother was busy and he wanted to make sure they weren't late, she watched as he unbuttoned his sisters coat and hung it up with his own before making sure she was ok with Marina. He kissed her on the head, thanked Helen for allowing them to come to school then went into the classroom. Helen shared a rather astonished look with the other older woman at the little boy, but they were interrupted by the floo flaring up, and the most extraordinary woman came through with a vulture on top of her hat.

Neville wasn't the reason he stuck in her mind as much as his Grandmother. Now, Helen had always been told to respect her elders, but she had no time at all for women like Augusta Longbottom. She had come through first staring around herself in a rather snotty manner and Neville followed after her keeping his head bowed, with his cheeks flaming red. It was obvious why once she started talking. She spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear and put her grandson down time and time again about how he was nothing like his father and how they thought he might be a squib since his only possible accidental magic was causing a flower to bloom quickly.

Helen was furious by the time she left, but she was very gentle with Neville as she showed him to the classroom and pointed out the things he could do. He was a lovely boy, very polite if a bit quiet and he certainly had good reason to be quiet if his Grandmother spoke like that constantly around him. She had some sympathy for the older woman after the awful things that happened to her son and daughter in law, but she disagreed entirely with the thought that he should be just like his parents. She snorted inwardly _If others hadn't judged me on that school might have been a little easier…_

The last child through the floo before it closed at half past nine was Hermione Granger with her father. He was holding tightly to her hand, and still had the look of amazement on his face at the magical way of travelling, where as his daughter seemed to be taking it all in stride, her face glowing with the thought of school and magic. _Now theres a Ravenclaw if ever there was one_ thought Helen grinning to herself as she stepped forward

"Hello again Brian! I'm glad to see you were hooked up to the floo correctly. Hello Hermione, would you like to say goodbye to your Daddy so he can get going? I'm sorry to rush you- I'd just rather you not be stuck here till hometime" said Helen giving him another smile

Brian smiled back sheepishly "Thank you, I'm sorry we are a tad late. I've been having some problems with the Missus." He bent and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead "off you go poppet. Be good for your teachers and try your best, we'll show mummy that you aren't wasting your time wont we?"

Hermione beamed up at her father "Yes Daddy! I'll see you later!" inside she was a happy bubbly pot. She was intelligent enough to know that her mother was the boss of her house, but this morning she had said there was no way any daughter of hers was going to be wasting time with silly wand waving and a hack school for tricks and her daddy stuck up for her and insisted that she most definitely would! She was proud to be Hermione Granger, daughter of Brian Granger right then and she was determined to do well in the school to make him proud. She'd be the top of the class!

She skipped away from the adults and into the classroom without a backward glance and her father gave her a fond glance before wishing Helen goodbye and flooing out.

Helen stood in the hall listening to the sounds of the children in her classroom and took a deep breath before walking in. the noise stopped as soon as she did as fourteen little faces turned towards her.

"Ok class, I'd like you to take your seats please."

There was a run to get the best seats, and Helen smiled as she saw the front row of four chairs be taken up by Draco, Harry, Poppy and Hermione. The girls were seemingly in a deep discussion as they took their seats, Harry was quite clearly in his own little dream world and Draco was watching the girls closely as though he wasn't quite sure what to make of them chattering to each other.

Once everyone was seated Helen began to talk

"Hello everyone, my name is Miss Smyth and I will be your teacher here at school. I want to make one thing entirely clear from the outset, you are _all_ here because you are _all_ magical children, this means that you _all_ have the potential to be great wizards and witches someday. You have all shown accidental magic, and you are all here to prepare you for whichever magical academy you and your parents decide on once you turn eleven."

She was interrupted by a little hand flying up in front "Yes Hermione?"

"I'm very sorry for interrupting you Miss Smyth, but is this the _only_ magical primary school? Why do you have to wait till you are eleven to go to school?"

"It is the first primary school yes Hermione, but I hope it will not be the only for very long. As to your other question it is traditional in the wizarding world for children to wait till they are eleven to go to school, but I disagree with the practice. It allows those whose parents can afford tutors and who know about magic an unfair head start in their schooling and it is most definitely an outdated law in need of change. It stems from the times of witch hunts in medieval years, children were able to guard the secrets better when they were older, after all at eleven they were nearly adults by the standard of the times."

The little girl looked thoughtful and lowered her hand, allowing Helen to continue

"As I was saying, this schools job is to prepare you, and your job is to always do the best you can. Could you please put your hand up if you are able to read, write and you understand your alphabet?" she was pleasantly surprised to see everyone aside Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode and Ronald Weasley put their hands up and praised them all for being so clever.

"What I'll do is split you into two groups then. Greg, Vincent, Milly and Ron please go and sit in the reading corner, the rest of you may take out your workbooks and I would like you to write a little about yourselves, and what you think the school should be called. There are workbooks inside your desks along with pencils, you may talk with the children around you and don't worry about spelling mistakes, this is just so that I can figure out my lesson plans from here."

She watched as ten children lifted their desk lids and pulled out their workbooks, the sound of scratching filled the air, and once she was sure that they were all working well she moved to the reading area with the four who were struggling, and as she sat she took a long look at them trying to read their personalities.

Millicent Bulstrode was a stocky, large girl who was currently beet red with embarrassment and was holding her arms crossed across her chest, the two larger boys beside her were rather blank faced and didn't seem at all worried about having to learn separately. Helen however saw one huge problem waiting to happen in the face of a red haired little boy. He was sneering at the other three children and his face was scarlet with his fists clenched at his sides, clearly outraged that he was in the same group as them.


End file.
